


Mellark of Sex

by allhailthehutch



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sex, fun stuff, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthehutch/pseuds/allhailthehutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen become unlikely partners when he asks for help in his new study of human sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Peeta Mellark sits at his mahogany desk, the frown on his face intensifying by the moment. His blue eyes darken as he shuffles through his papers. Then he slams his fists on the desk in frustration. Meetings keep him from being able to work on his side project.

“God dammit!” Peeta mutters under his breath. He runs his hand through his blonde curls with exasperation. He’s beyond exhausted. Five deliveries followed by extensive office hours is not his idea of a good day.

Dr. Mellark is the most requested obstetrician in New Jersey. Women travel miles for the opportunity to have their babies be delivered by the Dr. Peeta Mellark.

It doesn’t hurt that he’s painfully good looking. His stocky form, skilled hands, and piercing blue eyes make him one of the most desirable men in the state.

Peeta loves his job but often feels like something is missing. He goes home every night to nothing but a fully stocked bar and an empty bed.

A soft knock breaks Peeta from his thoughts.

Katniss Everdeen stands in the doorway of Peeta’s office nervously. It’s her first day as his secretary, and she hopes everything has run smoothly. Her dark hair is braided, and her grey eyes are hidden behind a pair of thick framed glasses. Peeta notices how her skirt hugs her hips.

"All your patients are done for the day," Katniss says with a shy smile. "It looks like you may be able to cut out of here early."

Peeta rolls his eyes at her formality. It’s obvious Katniss is trying extra hard to impress him on her first day. “Thank you for all your help today, Ms. Everdeen.”

"It was no problem, Dr. Mellark." Katniss pauses to take note of all the papers scattered around his desk. "Do you need any help with that?" she points to the mess on his desk.

Peeta chuckles softly to himself; if only she knew what this work involved. “I think I can manage.”

Why was he being so secretive?

Katniss has heard a lot about Dr. Mellark. Obviously, his patients adore him, but his former secretary didn’t have many good things to say.

He’s a workaholic.

Unmarried.

He can also be rather cranky.

"He never comes out of his office!" Delly Cartwright had told Katniss with a shocked tone. It was as though the idea of a doctor staying in his office was a scandal.

"He’s good looking," Katniss pointed out, which just caused Delly to roll her eyes.

"Be careful of Dr. Mellark, Katniss," Delly warned before taking the box of her belongings and heading out the door.

Katniss couldn’t shake what Delly had said. Why did she need to be careful? Sure, Dr. Mellark was an attractive man, but she’d been able to keep things professional.

Her gaze lingers on his stocky frame, wondering about this elusive man. His eyes are locked intently on the notebook in front of him, and she briefly wonders what it might feel like to have him look at her with that same kind of intensity. But then she mentally chastises herself for thinking such things.

Clearing her throat, she pipes up, “Well, if you need any help, I’ll be right outside. I have a few things I need to finish up before I head home.”

Peeta nods, not even bothering to look up. Katniss waits for a response but nothing comes. She slips out of his office quietly, making sure to not disturb Dr. Mellark further.

Katniss can’t shake her curiosity about the doctor, though. The expression on his face has her wondering what he was reading before she interrupted him.

The Female Orgasm

Peeta sighs loudly while reading the title again for the fifth time. It’s not supposed to be this difficult. How hard can it be to find women who are open to the idea of discussing the inner workings of their orgasms?

Apparently, it’s very difficult, and Peeta is beginning to run out of patience.

The idea came to him after one very awkward sexual encounter several years ago. The woman was beautiful, and Peeta thought everything was going great between them, but later, she appeared far less interested. As he moved on top of her, she seemed to just lie there, not really enjoying herself.

Peeta moved his hips at quicker speed, but still she was a million miles away. “Come for me,” he whispered gruffly. “I need to hear you.”

Instantly, she began to moan and writhe around on the navy cotton sheets. Peeta couldn’t shake the feeling that she was doing it only to please him. Her actions had changed so drastically after all. It was only few seconds later that Peeta was filling her with his hot, wet semen.

"Was that good for you?" he wondered.

"Yeah." She plastered a bright smile to her face. "It was fun."

After she left, Peeta couldn’t stop thinking about it. Was it him? Was it her? Maybe he wasn’t an adequate enough lover? The questions haunted him for weeks.

It was that encounter that helped Peeta decide that he needed to study human sexuality.

What exactly happens to the body when having sex?

The questions and theories were endless, and Peeta spent months researching, but now he’s hit a dead end.

This research is impossible without real people giving their input.

Peeta’s study is about to be over before it even has the chance to get started.

 

****

 

Katniss can’t stop staring at the closed office door. Her cheeks burn when she remembers the dream she had about Dr. Mellark the night before: he was positioned between her legs, his tongue flicking that sensitive nub over and over again. Katniss shifts in her seat as she attempts to relieve the tension building. The image of her hands pulling on the ends of his blonde curls makes Katniss groan outwardly.

“Ms. Everdeen, can I see you for a moment?” Peeta peaks his head out from his office. “It’s important.”

Katniss quickly stands up from her desk, adjusting her pleated skirt before heading into Peeta’s office. The throbbing between her thighs does not seem to be subsiding, and in fact, it only increases as she watches Peeta sit back down in his chair, pulling at his tie.

“Is there something wrong, Dr. Mellark?” Katniss asks nervously. She’s been working at Peeta’s office for a few months now, and this is the first time he’s ever initiated conversation with her. Usually, all she gets is a surly hello in the morning.

“No, there is nothing wrong.” Peeta pauses for a moment before continuing. “I’m having a little trouble with my research, and I was wondering if you’d be interested in assisting me? I would pay you for the extra hours.”

The offer is tempting. Katniss is in no position to say no to extra money. Her bills continue to pile up, and this secretary job simply isn’t cutting it anymore. “What exactly would you need me to do?”

“I need you to take notes and help with the research,” Peeta tells her with a smile. Katniss realizes that this is the first time he’s smiled at her since they’ve met. “Ms. Everdeen, this study is highly confidential. I will expect you to keep the matters we discuss to yourself.”

Katniss nods.There’s no chance that she would ruin this opportunity. “What exactly are you researching?”

“The female orgasm,” he says straightforwardly. Katniss feels her cheeks burn and her insides throb when the words tumble off his delicious lips. “I want to know what happens to the body during sex. Is this something you can handle?”

“Absolutely,” Katniss answers confidently. If only he knew that her panties are completely soaked, and she’s going to be taking care of this situation later tonight.

 

****

 

Katniss sits across from Peeta as he stares at her intensely. It’s their first official day of working together on this research project, and Katniss is a little nervous. She wants to be a good assistant and impress Peeta with her hard work and determination.

Peeta’s study will raise eyebrows for sure. The idea of discussing sex makes people uncomfortable, but Katniss feels it’s an important area to be studied.

"Dr. Mellark?" Katniss says, breaking the silence in the office. "What made you decide to start this study?"

The question has been on her mind for days, and Katniss knows she won’t be able to continue the study unless he explains why.

Peeta chews at his bottom lip, debating whether or not to be that candid with Katniss. They barely know one another, but she will be working with him closely from now on.

Still, it’s rather embarrassing to admit his shortcomings.

"I believe that men don’t take into consideration how women feel," Peeta begins to explain. "I think we need to change how society views sex, especially for women."

Katniss can barely process what she’s hearing. How is this man even real? She definitely agrees with his point of view. In her experience, most of the men she’s been with don’t give a damn about her own needs. A lot of that may be due to the fact that they have no idea what to do, though.

"How do you plan on collecting your data?" Katniss inquires while crossing her legs.

Peeta sighs before answering, “I want to interview people.” Katniss leans forward, and Peeta can’t help but notice the swell of her breasts in her cream colored top. He quickly diverts his eyes from her chest and back to her face. “Hopefully, I can find common themes between their stories and go from there.”

Katniss smiles at him. She didn’t miss the way his eyes lingered on her breasts. There’s a slight flush in his cheeks which makes her stomach clench in excitement. “What kind of questions would you ask?”

"I’ll have them explain what brings them to their climax," Peeta states matter-of-factly. He needs to remain completely professional. Still, there’s no denying that Katniss is a beautiful woman. Peeta catches himself staring sometimes. She carries herself with such confidence and sense of self; it’s not something he’s used to.

"Why don’t you ask me some questions?" Katniss suggests, causing Peeta to raise an eyebrow. She isn’t sure what prompted her to ask him that, but she wants to see his cheeks flush again. "I mean, I don’t mind answering."

Peeta pulls out his notebook and grabs a pen from his drawer. If Katniss is willing to answer then he will interview her. “Okay, why don’t we start now?”

Katniss nods as a nervous feeling begins to creep up in her belly. “I’m ready when you are, Dr. Mellark.”

"Have you ever had an orgasm?"

She lets out a deep breath, trying to focus on the fact that the man asking her these questions is incredibly attractive. “Ye - yes I have.”

Peeta can tell that she’s slightly uncomfortable. For a moment, he thinks it might not be a good idea for them to continue, but Katniss did volunteer after all.

"Have most of your orgasms been achieved through vaginal intercourse?"

Katniss chews her lip. She didn’t realize how difficult it would be to answer these questions. “No, I rarely orgasm from that alone.”

This interests Peeta. He sits forward in his chair and sets down his pen. “Vaginal intercourse rarely causes orgasm…” Peeta mutters to himself.

"Huh?" Katniss sits up straighter in her chair. "Are you talking to me or to yourself?"

Peeta’s cheeks flush as he shakes his head. “Sorry, I do that from time to time.”

"Clitoral stimulation," Katniss murmurs. The intense heat radiating through her body only seems to be intensifying. Is she really talking about masturbation with this man? "If I stimulate my clitoris, I find that usually always makes me climax," she clarifies.

Peeta exhales the breath he was holding in. “So during vaginal intercourse, if your clitoris is simultaneously stimulated, you…”

"Come?"

"Yes, precisely," Peeta says while rubbing the back of his neck. He admires Katniss’ honesty and forthrightness. She’s a truly beautiful woman, and Peeta can’t deny that he enjoys looking at her. There’s something about those piercing gray eyes that leave him wanting more.

 

* * * *

 

_Peeta stands pressed up against his office door, the feeling of Katniss’ lips burning on his neck._

_He looks down at Katniss who kneels in front of him, anxiously waiting to take his cock in her mouth._

_Is this really happening? Katniss looks up at Peeta with a wolfish grin before slowly, torturously undoing the zipper of his gray slacks._

_His cock presses against the cotton of his underwear, begging to be free, but Katniss makes him wait._

_Katniss licks her lips greedily before finally pulling down his underwear, leaving him fully exposed in front of her._

_"I guess the rumors about you are true," Katniss whispers while grabbing him at the base of his shaft._

_Peeta releases a low growl, thrusting his hips upward so that Katniss will put her hot mouth on him. But still she makes him wait._

_She always makes him wait._

_"Katniss," Peeta hisses. "I need you so bad."_

_Her tongue runs up the underside of his cock before swirling around the tip, collecting the moisture seeping out of the slit._

_Her mouth is so close to completely enveloping his pulsing cock…_

Peeta rests his forehead against the cool tile of his shower wall. His hand continues to move up and down the length of his shaft. He can’t stop imagining Katniss’ naked body moving on top of him. Ever since they starting working in such close proximity, his dreams about her have become more frequent and more intense. The longer he works with her, the stronger the attraction seems to become. She’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever laid eyes upon.

Peeta grunts as he rubs his thumb along the head before moving back to his previous movements. She is so eager to learn and ask questions. He can’t deny that she can be a bit distracting with her perfect breasts spilling out of those creamy, white sweaters she wears.

"Mmm… fuck!"

His balls begin to tingle, and Peeta picks up the speed. Katniss’ face is what he pictures when he watches the semen spurt from the head of his cock and fall down the shower drain.

Peeta’s chest rises and falls with each breath he takes. He’s always pleasured himself, but since meeting Katniss, it’s become almost routine.

She has no idea the effect she has.

 

****

 

“Dr. Mellark, it’s getting late,” Katniss says sleepily. They’ve been working nonstop for hours, and no progress has been made. People are willing to answer questions, but when Peeta suggests the idea of letting him and Katniss watch them pleasure themselves, it changes everyone’s minds quickly.

Peeta stands up from his chair and runs his hand through his hair. Katniss watches as he paces back and forth in his spacious office. “I don’t understand why people are so reluctant to volunteer!”

Katniss snorts. He can be so dense sometimes. “You are asking women to masturbate in front of you. It can be a bit intimidating.”

Peeta bites his lip, and Katniss wonders how it would feel if she was the one doing the biting. “It’s for science!” he argues.

"Dr. Mellark," Katniss counters. "Would you be comfortable enough to masturbate in front of me?"

Peeta’s eyes practically bulge out of his head. Katniss can’t hold back her laughter at his obvious panic. “I’m not asking you to,” she explains. “But now you understand what these people may be feeling.”

The air is thick between them. Peeta understands what Katniss is saying, but it doesn’t help the matter at all. “I need to witness at least one live study.”

"I’ll do it," Katniss says suddenly. She’s tired of Peeta complaining about lack of volunteers. "It’s for science so I don’t see the problem."

Peeta can barely answer. Is she serious? The thought of Katniss touching herself, making herself climax in front of him leaves Peeta dizzy with desire. “Katniss…” he whispers.

"Stop it," Katniss says before holding up her hand to silence him. "We can’t move forward unless you have the proper documentation."

She moves to where Peeta’s sitting and places a hand on his chest.

"Katniss, I feel that this is asking too much."

Katniss laughs softly. “I would do whatever you asked of me, Dr. Mellark.”

Peeta yanks at his tie. His office is becoming stuffier by the minute. What does she mean by that? Do whatever he asked? This is suppose to be strictly professional, and it might be okay if he wasn’t jerking off to her face every night. But how will he be able to focus?

"Do you want to do this now?" Peeta asks nervously, which Katniss takes immediate note of.

She looks around the room, and her eyes linger on the sofa positioned in the corner. It’s now or never. Katniss slowly walks over while unbuttoning her blouse. She tells herself repeatedly that it’s for science. Peeta is a doctor. He can’t know that she thinks of him constantly while touching herself late at night.

"Dr. Mellark, I really believe in this study, and I think you are absolutely brilliant," Katniss says as she pushes down her skirt and removes her shirt.

Peeta shifts in his seat, trying to hide his growing erection. Katniss stands in front of him wearing nothing but a pair of black panties and lacy bra. “I’ll need you completely naked.”

She nods, pushing down the thin fabric. Peeta’s cock strains against his pants at the sight of the neatly groomed curls between her legs.

"You can stop if you start to feel uncomfortable," Peeta says as her bra falls to the floor.

His breath catches in his throat when she lies back on the couch and spreads her legs open. Peeta’s surprised to see her thighs slightly damp. Is she already aroused?

Katniss looks at him before closing her eyes and sliding her hand down to the juncture between her legs. It won’t take long for her to reach climax. Her core throbs as she hears Peeta shift in his seat again.

Her finger massages the soaked folds there before she finally rubs her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout her body. “Oh!”

His face is the only thing she can picture as her fingers continue to work on her swollen nub.

"Katniss," Peeta’s voice comes out deeper than normal. Strained. "I need you to tell me what you feel…”

She nods, her breathing becoming more shallow with every passing second. “I - I’m on fire,” Katniss says while inserting one finger into her heat. Her walls clench around her finger instantly. Katniss can’t help emitting a pleasurable sigh. “Every muscle in my body is tingling…”

Peeta listens to the soft moans that escape her mouth every time her finger brushes over her pleasure point. She bites her lip, and her eyes remain closed as her movements continue to pick up speed. Dr. Mellark’s eyes scan every inch of her naked flesh, noting the way her nipples harden and her skin flushes with a reddish hue.

Katniss opens her eyes to look at Peeta. He’s leaned back in his chair, his posture rigid, and several beads of sweat are beginning to break out on his forehead. She can’t help but notice the glazed look in his normally clear eyes.

Does he want her as much as she wants him? Katniss can almost feel his hot breath on her neck as she imagines him taking her from behind. Lost inside her fantasy, she can even hear the sound of his balls slapping against her backside, and it brings her so much closer to climax.

Katniss feels the tingling heat spread throughout her entire body. She’s unaware of Peeta, who is breathing heavily in his chair, fighting the urge to grab his own cock and spill his semen onto her bare chest. It only takes a few more flicks of that sensitive nub before she’s screaming out in ecstasy. “Oh…fuck!”

Peeta watches closely as her back arches off the couch, and a rush of liquid coats her fingers and thighs.

He’s never seen something so magnificent in his entire life. The way Katniss’ body responds to stimulation leaves his own body desperate for release.

“Dr. Mellark?” Katniss’ quiet voice makes his cock soften immediately. “Did I do alright?”

Peeta can’t help feeling guilty as she stands up from the sofa and begins to dress. He shouldn’t be thinking about her in any way that isn’t professional. “Katniss, you did fine.”

"I’m going to go,"’ Katniss says nervously. "I’ll see you tomorrow?"

Peeta gives her a reassuring smile before answering. “I will see you tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta can still see Katniss' face when she climaxed in his office a few weeks prior: her cheeks flushed from the heat radiating through her body, the muscles in her abdomen tightening when a wave of obscenities fell from her lips. The images replay in his mind over and over again.

Katniss easily manages to act as if the entire exchange never happened, which Peeta is perfectly fine with. It was a stupid idea, thinking he could remain professional when Katniss was spread out on his couch with her fingers buried deep in her vagina.

Peeta groans while resting his head on the cool surface of the desk. Knowing Katniss is only a few feet away from him sitting at her own desk makes him feel tense and uncomfortable. 

Women have always been a mystery to him. It isn’t that they don’t enjoy his company, but most women he's been with never seem fully satisfied. Peeta would want to make sure that Katniss was captivated if he ever had the chance to be with her. 

Her confidence leaves Peeta mystified. Who was this woman?

The throbbing pain in the center of Peeta's forehead intensifies as the ticking of the clock torments him. His study isn't moving in a direction that he’s happy with. 

Maybe he's in over his head? 

"Um, Dr. Mellark?" Katniss' puzzled voice breaks Peeta from his thoughts. She smirks at his disheveled appearance because he's usually very neat and put together. 

His blonde, curly hair sticks up in every which way on the top of his head, and Katniss wonders if he's been running his fingers through his hair over and over again. 

"How can I help you, Ms. Everdeen?" he responds curtly.

Katniss leans up against the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest. Lately, Peeta hasn't been very welcoming when she's knocked on his office door. She senses that he's uncomfortable from their research and from how willing she was to participate. 

She regretted it the minute she left his office. Peeta's dazed expression burned into her brain. There's no denying that he’s intrigued by her, but did Peeta want things to go further? 

"I wanted to know if you had anything that needed to be addressed?" Katniss asks, stepping closer to his desk. Peeta becomes rigid when he smells her sweet, intoxicating perfume.

He clears his throat. "I, uh - well I'm just..."

Katniss sits down in the chair across from his desk. "Dr. Mellark, can I be honest with you?" He nods slowly, unsure of what she's going to say. "You seem really tense."

Katniss winces the moment the words leave her mouth. She doesn’t necessarily mean it the way it sounds. But Peeta is extremely uptight. It’s hard watching him stress over every tiny detail in his life.

Surprisingly, Peeta gives her a genuine smile. Katniss is sure this is the first time she's ever seen him look semi happy. "You may be right about that, Ms. Everdeen."

"When are you going to start calling me Katniss?" she asks playfully. 

Peeta assumes she's flirting with him, so he plays along willingly. "When you start calling me Peeta."

A deep flush of red spreads through her cheeks, and Katniss laughs softly. "I guess I can do that." She pauses for a moment before finishing. "Peeta."

The way his name sounds leaving her mouth makes Peeta shift uncomfortably in his seat. He's imagined it countless times, but when Katniss says it with a devious smile, Peeta instantly forgets about his fantasy.

She's always so much better than his fantasies. 

"Are you working on anything interesting?" Katniss questions, raising her eyebrow.

Peeta leans back in his chair with a frustrated sigh. He’s trying to work, but the research is going nowhere but in circles. 

"No new developments," Peeta says with a shrug. 

Katniss nibbles at her bottom lip in thought. She sees Peeta’s visible frustration by how his study is progressing. "Well…" Katniss wants to help, but she also wants to know more about Peeta and what makes him tick. "What is it that has you stumped?"

"Everything," Peeta tells her with a nervous chuckle. "I - I want this study to be taken seriously and not seen as some kind of joke."

"You need to get the right people involved," Katniss tells him reassuringly. "If they stand behind you and support the study, everything will fall into place."

He knows that Katniss is right, but how is he supposed to find respectable candidates? Peeta yanks at the strands of his curly hair, hoping a brilliant idea will pop into his brain. 

Who in the hospital would willingly volunteer for the study and back him up in the process?

 

****

 

"Hey Mellark!" Dr. Finnick Odair's voice travels through the crowded hallway. Peeta suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. It's not that he doesn't like Finnick, but he can be a bit much. 

He's tall, muscular, and always seems to have a year round tan. Finnick is a nice enough guy, but Peeta finds him arrogant and careless. 

Finnick finally catches up to Peeta and throws his arm over his shoulder. Peeta shrugs it off immediately. "Can I help you with something, Dr. Odair?"

"I think you can," Finnick says with a smirk.

Peeta's sure Finnick wants him to cover his shift. It's Friday, and Finnick almost always asks Peeta to cover for him. He gives these long-winded speeches that irritate Peeta to the point that he says yes just so Finnick will go away.

Finnick and Peeta are two of the most attractive doctors in the hospital, but unlike Peeta, Finnick uses his good looks to his advantage. It's no surprise to anyone that he's slept with most of the nurses on their floor. 

"When were you going to tell me about this human sexuality study you have started?"

Peeta stops immediately. What? How did he find out? Katniss promised not to mention anything to anyone. "Wha - what?"

"I was in your office waiting to talk to you about covering my shift," Finnick explains excitedly. "You left some of your notes out on the desk, and my eyes just happened to wander over to them." 

Peeta's heart beats rapidly in his chest. How could he possibly explain this and not sound like some kind of pervert? "Listen, Finnick–"

"I want to help," Finnick interrupts, the look in his eyes showing Peeta that he isn’t making some kind of joke. "You are taking a risk, and I think it's going to pay off."

This is the break that Peeta's been looking for. He needs volunteers for the study, and having a doctor be one of the first could really help move things forward. "Do you understand what I'm going to ask of you?" 

Finnick laughs loudly, which confuses Peeta, but most things Finnick does puzzles him. "I'm sure it will be like my typical Friday night." 

Peeta feels a headache forming, but he needs Finnick's help. "Be at my office tomorrow." He slams his office door in Finnick's face before he opens his mouth again.

There's a lot of work that needs to be done.

 

****

 

It’s not unusual for Peeta to ask Katniss to stay after hours, but when Dr. Odair walks through the door with his typical smug grin, Katniss wonders if they are still proceeding with the research. 

"Can I help you?" Katniss asks with a polite smile. Peeta's been locked in his office all afternoon, and she was given strict instructions not to let anyone in.

Finnick shrugs off his lab coat and sets it on the top of her desk. "I'm here for the study."

Katniss cocks her brow at the attractive doctor. "Is Dr. Mellark aware of this?" Why didn't he mention this to her? 

"He invited me," Finnick says, reaching for the door knob to Peeta's office. Katniss quickly stands and makes her way to the door, blocking his entry. "Woah there, is there something freaky going on in there?"

Katniss lets out a huff of air. This doctor is going to be a pain in the ass. She knocks on the office door softly, waiting for Peeta to say it's okay to come in. "Sorry to bother you," Katniss apologizes with a regretful smile. "Dr. Odair is here..."

Finnick moves past Katniss and sits down in the chair across from Peeta. "What are you going to have me do?"

Peeta coughs as Katniss closes the door behind her. Finnick surveys the equipment in the room while she begins setting up the heart monitor that Peeta finally got for them. He wants to take note of the change in heart rate during arousal.   
"You're going to get hooked up to that machine," Peeta points to where Katniss is standing. "Then you're going to pleasure yourself while I record the data."

The smile instantly fades from Finnick's face. Peeta's sure he's going to change his mind and make a beeline for the door. He leans back in the chair and stretches his arms above his head. 

"If you aren't comfortable–" 

"I just thought there would be someone else here with me," Finnick says with nervous laugh. "I mean, this is a study of human sexuality..."

"We are in the masturbation phase of the study…" Peeta begins to explain, but Katniss pipes up.

"Actually, Dr. Mellark, I forgot to tell you. We have a few more volunteers that are very interested in the study." Katniss looks over at Finnick who is fidgeting in his seat. "I was talking to that really nice nurse Annie at lunch, and she was excited about it."

This catches Finnick's attention immediately. Katniss enjoys observing people, and she's seen the way Dr. Odair looks at Annie Cresta. Unfortunately, Annie never gives him the time of day, which is not typical for Finnick.

Peeta can see that Katniss is trying to convince Finnick to stick with the study, and she's doing a great job of it.

"Now, are you going to let me hook you up to this fancy machine or what?" Katniss asks with a flirty smile. She leans down close to his ear so that Peeta can't hear them. "I'll do my best to make sure you are paired with Annie in the future."

Katniss knows that Peeta will be upset for making that kind of promise, but they are in no position to lose volunteers. 

Peeta watches closely as Katniss shares a quiet joke with Finnick, jealously creeping up in his bones.

It only takes her a few minutes to finish prepping Finnick. Katniss realizes that she's more nervous at the prospect of watching someone else with Peeta than performing the act in front of him.

"Whenever you're ready, Dr. Odair," Peeta tells him while Katniss sits in the empty chair next to him.

Finnick looks around the room nervously. "This isn't easy you know."

It's Katniss who speaks first. "Just close your eyes and imagine the most beautiful woman you've ever seen standing before you." Her voice is soft but commanding. It's obvious Finnick is going to need some help to get this done. "She's been waiting for you," Katniss continues as Finnick begins to fumble with his with belt. "Her thighs are glistening from the evidence of her arousal."

The front of Finnick's pants begin to tent as his own arousal becomes visible. 

Katniss' sultry voice continues. "You've waited for this moment, and when your tongue finally flicks at her swollen clit, you know that the wait was worth it."

Finnick shoves his hand in his underwear and begins to move it over the length of his shaft. Katniss sits back in her seat and winks at Peeta, who focuses on anything but the dangerous woman sitting next to him. 

"Her hand is wrapped around your stiff cock," Katniss says while looking over at Peeta. "You can feel her hot breath on the tip as she leans forward to take you in her mouth."

Finnick breathes heavily as his cheeks redden the same way Katniss' had. It's not hard to see the similarities between the two, but Peeta wishes it was Katniss touching herself again on his couch. 

There's something about the tone of her voice that makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Finnick softly grunts and moans as his hips buck up in response to the movements of his hand. It only takes a few minutes until Finnick is crying out from his climax. 

He opens his eyes slowly and looks over at Peeta and Katniss. "Did you guys enjoy the show?"

"It was an eye opener," Peeta says dryly. Finnick would be much more tolerable if he didn't open his mouth. But he was a willing participant in the study, so Peeta had to tolerate him.

His mind continues to wander back to Katniss and the way she spoke to Finnick. There's a part of him that wishes she was saying those things to him.

Peeta knows he's in trouble when it comes to Katniss. He wants her more and more everyday, and he's sure that desire is only going to get stronger.

 

****

 

Peeta's wanted to discuss what happened with Finnick for days now, but his schedule has kept him extremely busy. He’s happy to be busy, though. It keeps his thoughts from wandering to Katniss. 

It's quiet in his office when Katniss opens the door. She's stopped knocking weeks ago. 

"You aren't busy right now?" Katniss asks hopefully. Peeta shakes his head, and Katniss smiles brightly. "I wanted to talk about the other night with Dr. Odair."

"Excellent!" Peeta leans back in his chair. "I was actually just reviewing the case file."

Katniss sits down in her usual seat across from Peeta. "He's an interesting guy," she says with a chuckle.

"He responded very well when you began speaking," Peeta states, remembering how he wished that Katniss spoke those words to him and not Finnick. "Is that something you do often?"

"Sometimes," Katniss admits with a shrug. "I guess it depends on the person and if they get off on that sort of thing."

Peeta nods slowly. He's definitely the type of person to enjoy those naughty words. "I was worried Finnick wouldn't be able to perform for us. He seemed nervous at first." 

"Well, it's not like he could fake it." Katniss flips a piece of hair over her shoulder. "He just needed to focus and drown out his surroundings. That's what I have to do anyway..."

Peeta sits up straighter in his chair. "Have you ever faked it?" He's wanted to ask a woman this question for years. "I mean, if you aren't being satisfied sexually by your partner."

"Of course I have." Katniss can’t lie to him. Truthfully, she's faked having an orgasm more times than she can count. 

Peeta wonders to himself how many women he's been with in his life that have done that. "Why do you fake it?" he questions.

"Well, a guy doesn't like it when you just lie there..." Katniss says as if she's stating the obvious. "I mean, I can only take so much before I just need him to finish."

Peeta nods in understanding. "How long does it take you to climax with a partner usually?" 

Katniss leans back in the chair, crossing her legs. "I guess it depends on how aroused I am."

"Signs of arousal?" Peeta asks, his eyes wandering to her chest. He's grown to love the way her nipples harden underneath the thin material of her shirt.

That familiar throbbing between her legs slowly begins to creep up on her. Lately, it feels that she's always in a constant state of arousal. Showing Peeta how she brings herself to orgasm was much easier than explaining what it feels like to be turned on. 

"I guess..." Katniss closes her eyes, picturing Peeta's tongue lapping at the wetness currently soaking her panties. A shiver runs down her spine as she imagines his hands placed firmly on her hips, holding her down as his mouth brings her to completion. "Imagine needing a drink of water, but you keep being denied. This pulsating feeling between my legs begs for some kind of friction, and I'm a mess until I feel that touch that will send me over the edge."

Peeta lets out a shaky breath, his cock straining against his underwear. He can give her that friction she desperately craves. Katniss opens her eyes and stares intensely at Peeta.

He grips the sides of his chair, hoping that Katniss can't see the massive bulge in the front of his pants. The temperature in his office seems to have risen a couple degrees in the span of a few seconds. 

"Katniss?" Peeta says softly, his mouth dry. "Are you aroused right now?"

A rush of heat floods to her center as Peeta studies her appearance carefully. Her clit pulsates, begging to be caressed by Peeta's fingers. Those long, thick fingers that could fill her up perfectly. 

"Ye - yes," she stutters.

Peeta's cock twitches in his pants at her response. There's no way he can wait until later to take care of this. "I - I was wondering if you would be open to trying something?"

It takes all of Katniss' strength to moan out her answer. "What is it?"

"We–" Peeta rubs his hand on his thigh, trying to distract himself from the painful aching in his balls. "I want to see if your orgasm is different when stimulated by another person."

Katniss feels a thrill of excitement at Peeta's suggestion. Hopefully, he is the person stimulating her. "How do you want to do this?" she asks nervously. 

"Well, I don't think we should have skin to skin contact," Peeta explains. "Maybe we could do this over our clothes."

"You mean dry humping?" Katniss asks with a laugh. She hasn't done that since high school. But right now it's exactly the friction she needs. 

Peeta nods wordlessly. This is a dumb idea, he thinks. There's no way Katniss will agree to this. 

"I think we should do it," she tells him, standing up from her seat and moving over to the couch. 

"Wha - really?" Peeta abruptly stands, not even caring that Katniss can see his erection straining against his slacks. 

Katniss slips out of her skirt so that she's in panties and a shirt. The very thought of Peeta's cock pressed up against her heat makes the feeling between her legs magnify. 

She lays back on the couch with her legs spread open. Peeta takes note of her soaked panties, and he groans softly. Was he the reason for her arousal? 

Peeta's never felt more turned on in his entire life. Katniss begins rubbing herself through the thin fabric. Soft moans escape her mouth as her hips buck up in response to the stimulation. 

She opens her legs wider so that Peeta can position himself between them. They don't speak. Katniss wraps her arm around his neck and places a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

Peeta thrusts his hips into her center, and Katniss squeaks in response. It's been awhile since she's done this. Her swollen nub continues to throb, but when the zipper of Peeta's pants hits it just right, a surge of pleasure runs through her body. 

It's just enough, but they both want more. Peeta can almost feel the heat of her walls encasing his cock when he thrusts into her.

He presses against her slowly and with purpose. The build up is enough to drive her crazy, but watching Peeta thrust into her fully clothed is mesmerizing. Katniss' eyes close when her own hips begin to match his rhythm. She's close. 

"Peeta please," Katniss whispers into his ear. She isn't sure what she's asking for. All Katniss knows is that she's not going to last much longer.

She's so wet for him. He's so hard for her. They both crave the other's touch, but they can't cross that line. 

Peeta can feel the tingling at the base of his spine beginning to spread. He's going to come. Katniss begins to make the same noises that she did that one night. "I'm going to... Peeta…"

Her body tenses beneath him as her orgasm washes over her. Peeta can't hold back any longer. He rolls and bucks his hips until his shaft pulses his hot semen into the fabric of his underwear.

"Oh God!" Peeta says breathlessly, and his body finally stills. He looks down at the stain in the front of his pants and is thankful he always has a spare in his closet. 

Katniss looks at Peeta with a satisfied smile. "You seemed to enjoy that," Peeta says hopefully. 

"It was like being sixteen again," Katniss tells him jokingly. 

"Was your orgasm more intense this time?" 

Katniss' cheeks flush red again. He's always making her blush with his questions. 

"I…" There's no way Katniss can deny how Peeta made her feel. The way his hips rocked against her pelvis was more exhilarating than any sex she's had in years. "It was incredible."

It takes all Peeta's strength to hide the smile forming on his lips.


	3. Chapter Three

Sleep has become a stranger to Peeta. He can't close his eyes without seeing Katniss' face. She's everywhere. Her scent lingers in the air long after she's left his office. Peeta's enchanted by her dedicated spirit and carefree attitude.

Katniss is unlike any woman he's ever known, and it terrifies him. It was always supposed to be about the work, but the more time he spends with her, the more Peeta realizes that it may be becoming something more.

His bedroom feels like a furnace. Peeta kicks his sheets off his legs, trying to cool down. He's frustrated. He's tired. He's starting to fall for Katniss Everdeen.

Peeta sighs as his eyes close again, and Katniss' face is what he sees. 

This wasn't supposed to happen. Peeta turns over in his bed, staring at the clock ticking loudly. His eyes slowly begin to close, the exhaustion from the day finally winning the battle. 

 

* * * * 

 

Katniss notices immediately that Peeta isn't in a good mood. He greets her with a nod of the head and then slams his office door behind him. Katniss' nostrils flare and eyebrows knit together when she realizes what's happened.

Peeta never treats her that way! Katniss stands up from her desk, pushing her chair in forcefully. She doesn't bother knocking because he won't answer anyway. 

He's leaning back in the plush leather chair with his eyes closed. Katniss clears her throat, causing Peeta to wake up.

"I'm sorry!" Katniss says sheepishly. "I didn't realize you were sleeping."

Peeta's cheeks burn with embarrassment. "I wasn't sleeping–well, I was almost asleep. I haven't been getting much rest lately."

"Oh, well I'm sorry I disturbed you," she apologizes with a polite smile. Her anger quickly dissipates once she realizes that it’s exhaustion making him act this way and not anything she’s done.

Peeta rubs his eyes with his palms before replying. "You aren't disturbing me, Katniss," he says reassuringly. "Is there something on your mind?"

Katniss shrugs. "Not really. I was just checking in."

"Keep me company until I have to go and cover the hospital?" Peeta asks hopefully. Katniss' heart flutters when Peeta flashes her a smile. "It's a full moon. I think I'm gonna be busy."

"Do you like what you do? Delivering babies and all that?" Katniss questions. 

"I love it," Peeta tells her with another smile. "There’s just something about bringing new life into this world. It's surreal."

Katniss feels her heart beating faster. Hearing Peeta talk with passion and pride about his work makes her feel good. His confidence astounds her. Peeta would never admit that he's confident, but Katniss knows he's an amazing doctor.

"Do you want children some day?" Katniss asks, picturing beautiful blonde haired babies with dark eyes.

Peeta shrugs. "I do want them someday," he admits. "I work a lot..."

"You would make an incredible father," Katniss blurts out, unsure of what prompted her to be so bold. They aren't close in that way. She shouldn't comment on personal matters. "I mean, you seem like the type of man that's good with children."

Peeta laughs at Katniss' flustered appearance. She's always calm and collected. "I try to be."

"Kids hate me," Katniss says with a straight face. Peeta find this hard to believe, but he continues to listen as Katniss explains. "I'm just not very maternal."

"I think you might be surprised, Katniss." 

Her heart swells in her chest. Peeta's way with words always makes Katniss weak in the knees. He has an ability to make her feel emotions that she wasn't even aware existed. She smiles at Peeta with hopes that he feels the same for her as she does for him. Is there anyway their professional relationship could blossom into something more? 

They've been awfully busy lately thanks to Finnick's participation in the study, which ended up being a blessing in disguise. Once word spread of his involvement, many more volunteers came forward as well. Peeta is thankful for that because it keeps his attention on things besides Katniss.

It's exciting, but at the same time, mentally and physically exhausting as well. Watching people get themselves off is hard enough, but when Katniss inches closer to him as they observe, Peeta can feel his body temperature rising. 

Peeta wonders if Katniss is aware of how she makes him feel. She's sexy without even trying. The littlest things make him weak in the knees, like the way she chews at her bottom lip when she gets nervous or how her her hands always play with the ends of her hair.

She's maddening with her seductive eyes and playful smile. 

He knows he’s playing with fire, but Peeta is willing to take a few burns.

 

* * * *

 

"Katniss," Peeta says softly. "I need your opinion on something."

It's another late work night, and Katniss is barely able to keep her eyes open. Peeta insists on documenting every single detail, and they can't leave until it's complete. 

Peeta's anxious to move forward with the study. Masturbation is informative, but there's much more to be learned. The topic of oral stimulation has been on Peeta's mind lately. He's heard from a few of the female participants that their male counterparts aren't pleasuring them adequately that way.

Peeta wonders if a woman giving specific instructions would make a difference. He's curious for the study but also for his own personal benefit. He wants to feel confident in his actions, and he thinks a woman's perspective could help. 

"How can I be of service?" Katniss sits forward in the chair, which gives Peeta a view directly down her shirt. 

Peeta sighs while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He hates how flustered Katniss makes him. Peeta prides himself on his confidence, but where Katniss is concerned, he's a bumbling idiot. 

"Have you ever received," Peeta pauses as he tries to phrase his question perfectly. "I mean, has a man ever…you know..." His stammering makes Katniss smile. She loves this side of Peeta. He's shy and unsure, which Katniss finds incredibly endearing. "Has a man ever pleasured you with his mouth?"

A jolt of excitement shoots straight to her core. Katniss has imagined Peeta's mouth teasing her slit for months. Every night she lays in bed, her own fingers massaging and rubbing, but she never feels fully satisfied. 

It's Peeta's mouth that she craves. His glorious, perfect mouth. Katniss feels her panties dampen as she continues to picture Peeta on his knees in front of her.

"I have, but they were never that good," Katniss admits with a frown. "They always thought they knew better, and whenever I would try and speak up, they’d get frustrated."

Peeta gulps loudly. "Would you teach me?"

Katniss’ heart skips a beat at Peeta's request. Was he offering his services? Would her fantasy finally become a blissful reality?

"Have you never gone down on a woman before?" Katniss questions curiously. Peeta's tongue was perfect for licking pussy. 

"No–no I have," Peeta stutters, embarrassed that Katniss thinks he's that inexperienced. "I just never get the results I want–I mean–well I want to be good at it."

Katniss chews her thumb with a devilish smile. "You want the power to make a woman scream, don’t you Dr. Mellark?"

Peeta nods slowly, the throbbing in his cock becoming painful. "I want the woman to be happily satisfied with my technique.”

Katniss stands from the chair and walks over to the sofa. Peeta watches her closely, afraid to look away because he may wake up from this incredible dream. 

"You promise to listen to every word I say?" Katniss asks as her skirt and panties fall to the floor. 

"Every single word," Peeta whispers, just loud enough for her to hear. 

With steady hands, Katniss lifts up her shirt and throws it to the floor. She smiles confidently at Peeta when she removes her bra. Peeta marvels in Katniss’ perfect naked body. Her perky nipples beg to be nibbled on. He stands awkwardly while Katniss positions herself on the sofa. She's already so wet for him. 

"Get between my legs, Peeta," Katniss instructs while spreading her legs wider to allow him better access. "Start how you would normally do it, and we will go from there."

The smell of her arousal makes his carnal instincts kick in immediately. Peeta licks his lips while deciding how he wants to begin. 

Katniss senses his apprehension. "Don't start with my clitoris first." She scoots closer to Peeta's face. "Make me so horny that I'm dripping."

Peeta grabs her hips before he dips closer to her vagina. Her lips are swollen and dark. He closes his eyes before his tongue runs up her slit and stops at her pulsating clit. 

"Oh Peeta," is all Katniss can manage to say. His warm, wet tongue electrifies her lower half. Peeta's movements are sloppy, but Katniss can feel he's trying. 

"Relax," she breathes out. "Stop going so fast, and take it slow."

Up and down. Side to side. Peeta moves his tongue with a precision that make Katniss squirm. He's good, but Katniss knows he can be better. Every time his tongue brushes her swollen nub, Katniss bucks her hips, indicating that she's pleased with his movements. 

"I'm… Peeta, circle your tongue slowly around my clit." Katniss instinctively pulls at his blonde locks, which surprises Peeta. Her response feels strangely intimate. It feels good.

Peeta uses his fingers to spread her open wider. Katniss' body tingles with pleasure. His tongue swirls around her nub with just the right about of pressure to make her back arch off the sofa.

She tastes amazing. Peeta has always enjoyed going down on the women he was sexually involved with, but it's different with Katniss. Her pussy is the best he's ever tasted. There really is no other way to explain it. His tongue probes her opening curiously. 

"Keep doing that," Katniss mewls with satisfaction. Her moans inspire him, and he flicks his tongue back at her clit because that seems to get the best reaction. He wants to make her come, but hearing her desperate moans is almost good enough. 

"Put your fingers inside me," Katniss begs while her own hands massage her breasts. "I need more–please Peeta!"

Peeta plunges two fingers inside her heat without question. Katniss immediately clenches her walls around them. He moves his digits in and out, his tongue attacking her clit over and over again.

Katniss feels the wave of pleasure beginning to surge through her aching muscles. She just needs a little more. "Suck on it! Now!"

Peeta takes her nub in his mouth and sucks like his life depends on it. A high pitched squeal escapes Katniss' mouth as her pelvis grinds into Peeta's face. He's never made a woman scream with his mouth before. 

The noises Katniss makes are heavenly and extremely erotic. His cock begs for friction, but Peeta ignores the dull ache in his balls. Katniss sits up shakily, trying to catch her breath. 

"How was that?" he wonders.

She giggles before answering, "You have a real gift for eating pussy." Her crass answer leaves Peeta momentarily speechless. "What? You do."

Peeta smiles, her arousal still glistening on his chin. "I'm glad you approve Ms. Everdeen." He would pleasure Katniss with his mouth every minute of every day if she'd allow it. 

"I can return the favor if you'd like..."

Peeta gulps. He wants nothing more at this moment. Katniss' mouth on his shaft would be the greatest feeling in the world, but he can't. "I–I don't think that would be a good idea."

Katniss' face falls. She thought things were moving along well with Peeta, but now he pushes her away again. "Oh, alright. Well, I need to get cleaned up."

"Katniss, I–"

"Can you please just leave?" Her bottom lip trembles as she fights to hold back tears. He doesn't say anything but shuts the office door behind him. 

Why did he always have to screw things up? 

 

* * * *

 

Katniss rarely eats lunch in the cafeteria, but today seems like a good idea. Peeta's continuing to act standoffish since she taught him different techniques for performing oral sex. She thought their relationship was moving forward on a positive note, but maybe she misread the signs. 

Obviously, everything they do together is for the benefit of the study, but Katniss is sure that Peeta feels something more. She feels it. He must feel it, too. 

Katniss spots the redhead sitting in the corner by herself and decides now is a good time to ask for her help. Finnick was a great participant, but having Annie would help them tremendously. 

"Do you mind if I sit?" Katniss asks with a friendly smile.

Annie Cresta looks up from her magazine and nods. "Of course! How are you doing? We haven't talked in awhile."

"I know!" Katniss apologizes. "I've been really busy lately."

"You work for Dr. Mellark, right?" Annie says with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. 

Katniss nods, hoping that Annie will be easy to convince. "Have you heard about his study?"

"Who hasn't?" Annie responds. "It's all anyone talks about around here."

Katniss laughs softly to herself. News sure does travel fast around this hospital. "His research is pretty brilliant." 

Peeta's work makes Katniss appreciate him even more. He's determined to make a difference, and Katniss knows he will. "Is he really asking for volunteers?" Annie asks nervously. 

"Are you interested?" Katniss says hopefully. "You would be perfect for the study!"

Annie's cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Oh Katniss, I don't know..."

"Think about what can be achieved." Katniss leans forward, getting ready to say things that she only wants Annie to hear. "Imagine being able to orgasm when you have sex, and the guy actually knows how to get you there."

Annie chews on her lip before a huge smile breaks out on her face. "When do I start?"

Now if only Katniss could convince Peeta to take their relationship to the next level that easily.


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta tries to ignore the obvious tension between Katniss and himself, but it's becoming harder every day.

He wanted to feel her mouth on him that night. It took all the power in the world to deny her. The look of disappointment on Katniss' face was heartbreaking, but Peeta wasn't about to screw things up even further. They were playing with fire already. 

He tells himself daily that any more physical contact with Katniss would destroy him. She's a distraction to what truly matters, but he's unable to push her away. Their sexual chemistry is undeniable. The way her touch ignites a fire deep in his belly is unfamiliar, but Peeta craves it every minute of his day. 

His mouth waters at the thought of lapping up her sweet juices. It was one of the most exhilarating moments of his life. Peeta shakes his head, frustrated by how Katniss makes him feel. 

The office feels hotter than usual as Peeta tugs on his tie. Tonight is the night he's been waiting for. They are finally going to witness a couple engage in sexual intercourse. It's why he began this study in the first place.

Peeta hopes everything will run smoothly, but it's never been done before. Finnick was willing to be the first volunteer, which annoys Peeta immensely. Finnick's cocky attitude makes him difficult to tolerate, but Peeta's in no position to pass up on volunteers. 

Katniss peeks her head into the office, smiling nervously at Peeta. "I just wanted to tell you that everything is ready for tonight in exam room three."

Peeta nods curtly while avoiding direct eye contact with Katniss. "Thanks."

"Well," Katniss says with a huff. "I'll leave you to whatever it is you're doing."

He cringes at the harshness of her voice. It's his fault she's mad, but her tone really bothers him. She must understand his actions. 

"Katniss," Peeta calls out hopefully. "Are you busy right now?"

She opens the door wider. "I just have some filing left to do before I take my lunch."

"Would you maybe want to take an early lunch with me?" Peeta asks with a shy smile. 

Katniss' eyes widen in surprise. She's been unsure of how to act around Peeta since that night. "I think I can do that."

They grab their lunches and head to a small table outside in the courtyard near Peeta's office. The breezy fall air makes Katniss' nipples harden beneath her blouse. Peeta tries focusing his eyes elsewhere, but those perky breasts keep staring him in the face. 

"Why did you invite me to lunch?" Katniss asks, breaking the awkward silence.

Peeta shrugs pathetically, knowing his answer isn't good enough. "I enjoy spending time with you, Katniss." 

Her expression softens immediately. Peeta's rare moments of honesty about their relationship makes Katniss forget all the reservations she has. "I like spending time with you, too."

Conversation flows easily between them. Katniss asks lots of medical questions, and Peeta's eager to answer. She wants to know more. "What do you do for fun?"

Peeta cocks an eyebrow as if Katniss is speaking a foreign language. "I don't really have time for fun."

Katniss rolls her eyes, unsatisfied with Peeta's answer. "Bullshit! You must have some hobbies or things that you enjoy."

Peeta thinks back to a time before he was spending his days delivering babies. A soft smiles appears on his lips as the memories of his sketchbook fill his head. "I used to draw."

"Really?" Katniss replies curiously. Peeta nods slowly. He's never told anyone about that before. "Maybe you can draw something for me..."

Peeta smiles shyly. "It's been a while but maybe one day."

"I look forward to it." 

 

* * * *

 

Katniss sees that Annie is nervous. The pretty redhead fidgets with her robe while waiting to begin. Her eyes wander over to Finnick who chats happily with Peeta. He seems perfectly calm. 

Katniss grabs Annie's hand with a tight squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know, Katniss." Annie says nervously. She isn’t uncomfortable with having sex in front of anyone, but the person she’s paired up with makes her uneasy. 

Finnick is constantly rumored to be sleeping with different nurses. He's pursued Annie on multiple occasions, but she's always denied his advances. Tonight, he finally gets what he wants. 

"I know Dr. Odair isn't your first choice," Katniss says with an apologetic smile. "You are going to make him crazy."

Annie's cheeks flush a bright red. "He's such a dog."

"I know." Katniss understands Annie's apprehension, but she needs her to willingly participate. "Look at it like a challenge. He obliviously thinks he's God's gift to women." Annie giggles. "Show him that he needs to work for it."

Annie glances over at Finnick again, feeling slightly more confident after her chat with Katniss. "I think I'm ready now."

Finnick stands in his underwear sporting a confident grin. He clearly has no concerns about what is about to happen. 

Peeta watches Katniss closely as she talks softly to Annie. He imagines she is nervous, and Katniss is doing her best to calm her down. 

"Are we ready to begin, Katniss?" Peeta says, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

She turns to Peeta with a smile. "I think so."

Peeta and Katniss exit the room and sit behind a two-way mirror. Finnick and Annie won't see them looking in, which hopefully will take away the nerves.

Katniss watches Finnick awkwardly approach Annie. "This seems like it's going to be a disaster," she admits with a chuckle. "I don't think Finnick will last very long."

"It's possible, but we'll just have to wait and see." Peeta pulls out his notebook and sets it on his lap. He needs to focus on the study and not the woman sitting so closely to him. 

Annie slowly removes her robe as Finnick watches intensely. Her naked body makes his mouth water with desire. Annie leans in first to capture Finnick's lips. She tugs forcefully on his hair as Finnick slips his tongue in her mouth.

Katniss closes her eyes for a second, picturing Peeta and herself on the table, naked and slick with desire.

Finnick's hands find Annie's breasts easily, his thumbs rubbing circles on her tight nipples. A soft gasp escapes Annie's lips, causing Katniss to slam her thighs together. 

She's jealous. Insanely jealous of Annie. But not because of Finnick. Katniss craves Peeta's touch. Every night, she dreams of his fingers massaging her swollen folds while he moans her name over and over again.

Finnick trails his fingers along the inside of Annie's thigh slowly before shoving two fingers inside her heat. Katniss immediately notices the uncomfortable expression on Annie's face. She's clearly not aroused enough, but Finnick isn't interested.

Katniss leans in closer to whisper to Peeta. "He's not even bothering to take notice of her body language. Why doesn't he rub her clit?"

Peeta shrugs wordlessly. "Maybe he's got his own way of doing things."

She scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, he's doing it wrong."

Peeta shifts his eyes from Katniss back to Finnick and Annie. Finnick grabs himself in his hand and strokes until he's panting Annie's name over and over again. The foreplay only lasts minutes before Finnick is sliding into Annie hard and fast.

Katniss wonders how Peeta would warm her up before sex. Hopefully he would use his mouth. She can still feel his mid-afternoon scruff tickling the inside of her thighs before his tongue slips into her folds. Finnick groans loudly, shaking Katniss from her fantasies of Peeta. 

Annie tries to feel something while Finnick moves inside of her, but she's no where close to climaxing. Peeta watches in pity as Annie lies on the table, appearing bored and uninterested. 

If it was himself and Katniss, everything would be different. He would lick her pussy until her thighs clamped around his head, and she came. Then he would move inside of her with slow, shallow thrusts, making sure Katniss felt every inch of his throbbing cock. Her pleasure would matter more than his. There's nothing he wants more than to hear his name fall from her lips as he pulses inside her heat.

Peeta shifts uncomfortably in his seat as all the blood in his body rushes straight to his cock. He wonders if Katniss feels it, too. The want of something unattainable? He would give anything to feel Katniss' velvety walls clench around him.

Another loud moan from Finnick breaks Peeta's thoughts from Katniss. Finnick's movements become erratic as Peeta pushes visions of Katniss from his mind. "I'm gonna come–oh fuck!" 

It didn't last long. Maybe less than two minutes. Peeta wonders if the knowledge of being watched made Finnick nervous. Annie runs a hand through her hair while Finnick kisses her cheek. Katniss grimaces at how dense he truly is. How can he not see that Annie is completely unsatisfied? 

"Jesus, that was awful," Katniss says with a laugh. "It would have been better if we just did it ourselves."

The words fly out of her mouth before she even has a moment to process. Things have been rocky between them. Suggesting sex was the last thing she should have done. 

Peeta coughs nervously. "We should probably go talk with them..."

Katniss nods. All she wants to do is hide forever and forget that she ever suggested having sex with Peeta Mellark.

 

* * * *

 

Katniss has wanted a chance to talk with Annie since that night, but Peeta has kept her busy watching more participants.

It's becoming harder to deny herself the pleasure of Peeta's company. She needs someone to talk to. Keeping these feelings bottled inside only makes her feel close to exploding. Images of his Peeta’s mouth and hands only go so far. She's desperate for more.

Annie meets her in the courtyard at lunch. "Sorry," Annie says breathlessly. "Dr. Odair cornered me in the hallway, and I couldn't escape."

Katniss laughs, picturing Annie running away from Finnick in a huff. "He's completely smitten with you now."

"I know!" Annie says covering her face. "He's a nice guy, but he seriously lacks in the bedroom." 

"I've been wanting to talk to you about that," Katniss tells her with a smile. "I was just observing, but I could see you weren't having a good time."

Annie sighs. "He just thinks he knows better." Katniss agrees with a nod. "I think if he actually listened he would be good..."

"He's certainly not lacking in his equipment," Katniss points out, causing Annie's cheeks to flush a deep red. 

"If only he knew how to properly operate it!" she replies back with a giggle. 

They spend the next few minutes chatting about work before Katniss decides she can vent to Annie. She won't mention Peeta by name, obliviously. This is just a healthy way of expressing herself. She needs to let off steam or the stress will kill her.

"Hey Annie," Katniss says softly. "Can I ask your opinion on something?"

The redhead nods, leaning in closer. "Of course!"

"There's this guy," Katniss says with a sigh. "He’s really great. We get along well and everything, but when things between us get physical, he pulls away."

It feels good to say it outloud. She's been holding in the secret for so long that it was beginning to eat her alive.

"Have you tried asking him why?" Annie suggests.

Katniss shrugs, sinking down further in her chair. "I think that will only make it worse."

Annie frowns at her. "Is it worth it?"

"I think so," Katniss admits truthfully. "I've never met anyone like him in my life."

Annie places a comforting hand on top of Katniss’ own. She smiles reassuringly. "Maybe you need to tell him how you feel. His answer may surprise you."

 

* * * * 

 

Peeta's surprised by how easily it is to begin drawing again. He's rusty, but the images flow on the blank pages effortlessly.

It's the only way he's been able to keep his mind off of Katniss. Since the night they spent watching Finnick and Annie have sex, the desire to be with her is all he can focus on. 

Peeta knows that what he feels is more than just a physical attraction. Katniss makes him feel happy. It's been years since he's smiled for no reason during the day. She's beautiful, smart, and unbelievably sexy. Truthfully, she's everything he dreams of in a woman, but their professional relationship complicates things.

Peeta glances at the clock on his office wall. It's late, and he's sure Katniss has left for the day. Going home only makes him feel lonely; staying in the office is less depressing. 

His door creaks open, and Katniss looks in with a concerned look. "I'm sorry to bother you," she apologizes. "It’s late, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh, I'm fine," he says with a smile. "I'm just not ready to head home yet."

Katniss opens the door wider and steps inside. Peeta sucks in a breath. She's so beautiful, it hurts. The door closes behind her with a soft thud. "What are you working on?"

Peeta rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I was just sketching a little bit."

Katniss' eyes lighten in surprise. "Peeta! That's great! Do you mind if I take a look?"

He shifts uneasily in his chair. Sharing his work is unfamiliar. It's usually something he keeps private. "They aren't very good..."

"Oh stop it," she scolds. "I'm sure they’re wonderful."

Peeta pushes the papers over to Katniss, who grabs them eagerly. His heart thumps in his chest as she flips through them. 

"Peeta," Katniss whispers with a teary smile. "These are stunning. Who is this woman here?" She points to the drawing of his mother.

A chill runs up his spine as the ache in his chest grows. "That's my mother."

Katniss senses immediately that she's creeping into sensitive territory. "She looks angry here."

"That's the only way I can remember her," Peeta says bitterly. 

"Did something happen?" Katniss asks, hoping that Peeta doesn't get upset about her inquiry.

Peeta closes his eyes, the face of his abusive mother appearing in his mind. "My mother beat me every day of my life until she died during childbirth when I was fifteen."

Katniss feels the tears stinging her eyes. "Peeta, I'm so–"

He holds a hand up to stop her. "I don't need to hear that you're sorry." She cringes at his harshness. "My scars eventually healed, and now I'm one of the best goddamn doctors in the country." Peeta slams his fist on the wooden desk, causing Katniss to jump in her seat. "She never believed I was capable of anything. I was a worthless piece of shit in her eyes, but she was still my mother, and I was heartbroken when she died. It's the reason I became an obstetrician."

Katniss rests a comforting hand on top of Peeta's. Surprisingly, he doesn't pull away. "I don't think you know how special you are, Dr. Mellark."

A warmth spreads through his body at Katniss' words. "I'm not special," he says with a sad smile. Katniss knows he's not looking for sympathy. "I worked hard to get where I am today."

"I think you're special," she says above a whisper. "Doesn’t that matter at all?"

Peeta stands abruptly from his desk, tugging on his blonde hair in frustration. Then he cups her cheek in his hand. "Katniss, you mean more to me than I can even begin to explain."

She nuzzles her cheek into his hand and stands to face him. His blue eyes take her breath away. Katniss absorbs every detail of his facial features. When her eyes reach his lips, Katniss knows she's a goner. They look so soft and kissable.

Katniss wraps her arms around his neck while Peeta rests his hand on her lower back. She can't fight any more. The desire pulsing through her veins has finally won. She stands on her tip toes to place a soft kiss on Peeta's lips. It’s now or never.


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta immediately notices the tenderness behind her kiss. It's not rushed or fueled by deep sexual tension. The kiss is her way of comforting him. 

Their lips stay pressed together for what feels like an eternity. Katniss runs her tongue along his lower lip, wetting it. Peeta moans softly before his mouth opens wider so her tongue can explore him fully.

Katniss crushes her body against Peeta's solid frame. She marvels in his touch, his taste, the way his arms wrap tighter around her waist. She's surprised by the shyness of his kisses. Katniss knows the talents of his tongue better than anyone. The delightful sound of their mouths moving together sends jolts of pleasure to the sensitive flesh between her thighs. 

Kissing someone has never felt so good.

Peeta knows he's crossing the line, but her lips keep him from caring. He's wanted to act on the feelings he's been trying to bury for such a long time now. His cock hardens at the soft whimpers escaping her mouth. He's making her feel that way. There's no way he can stop what they've started. 

The fire burning inside of them can't be extinguished.

After what feels like hours, Peeta pulls away. Katniss slowly opens her eyes and waits for the rejection to come.

"Katniss," he grabs her gently by the back of neck, pulling her close so that their foreheads touch. "Now that I know what we can have together and how good it feels, I don't think I can deny my feelings anymore."

A tiny smile spreads across her swollen lips. Her gaze travels from his bright blue eyes to the hardness in his slacks. The dull throbbing in her center intensifies at the sight of his obvious arousal. Peeta's cheeks flush as he realizes what she's staring at.

"Let me make you feel good, Peeta." Katniss rests her hands on his solid chest as she waits for a response.

He's pushed her away before, but he can't again. "I want that," he says with a shaky voice. "I want what you wanted to do that night..."

"You want me to suck your cock?" she questions with a raised eyebrow. 

Peeta nods slowly as more blood rushes to his painfully hard shaft. The only thing he can focus on right now is Katniss' mouth. He stumbles back toward the sofa and falls down with a dazed grin on his face. Katniss licks her lips before kneeling in front of him.

Peeta looks down at her through hooded eyes. She slowly unzips his pants; his cock strains against the cotton of his underwear. She's imagined him countless ways, but this makes her feel delirious with pleasure. Her steady hands push down Peeta's underwear, and his cock springs free.

Katniss marvels at the size of him. She feels her panties getting wetter as she pictures him sliding into her with ease. As the clear liquid seeps from the tip, Katniss flicks her tongue over the head. 

"Oh God," Peeta whines, covering his face with his hand. The electric current surging to his cock is a perfect mix of pleasure and pain. 

She grabs him at the base and moves her hand up and down. Katniss watches his face twitch with every stroke of her hand. She loves watching him break down in front of her, those walls of uncertainty chipping away with her intimate movements.

"Open your eyes, Peeta," Katniss instructs softly, her mouth hovering above his length. A rush of warmth pools between her thighs when his eyes fly open. His usual bright blue eyes have darkened considerably. "I want you to watch this."

Katniss trails her tongue from the base to the tip before she opens her mouth wide to take him in completely. Peeta releases a shaky breath when her tongue again swirls around the head, dipping into the slit that continues to leak fluid from his intense arousal. 

His cock hits the back of her throat when she bobs all the way down. Peeta’s eyes widen at the sight. There's no way this is real. It's too good. "Your mouth," Peeta whimpers. "It's so warm..."

Katniss alternates between sucking and licking, still stroking him with purpose. She grabs his balls and massages them gently in her hand. The thrill of taking Peeta to the edge of a cliff but not letting him jump is exhilarating. 

"Kat–Katniss wait." It takes all his strength to interrupt, but he wants to try something. 

Something he's never before. 

Katniss releases him with a troubled expression. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! I just–" Peeta pauses for a moment to appreciate Katniss' undeniable beauty. Her dark hair is disheveled from their kissing. "I want to taste you again..."

"Peeta, you can just do me after you finish," she says, lowering her mouth to his cock. Peeta grabs her shoulders to stop her. 

"I want to pleasure you while you're sucking my cock." 

The dull ache begins to pound with Peeta's sheepish grin. "Well, aren't you full of surprises?"

Peeta laughs softly to himself as Katniss stands from her spot on the floor. He grabs his cock and begins to stroke it as Katniss undresses quickly. Her body never ceases to make him dizzy. The curls between her legs glisten with the evidence of her desire. "Lay down for me."

Peeta licks his lips with excitement. He won't need any instruction this time. Katniss will be screaming before she even realizes what's happening. She turns so that her backside is facing him. He can smell her. The erotic, musty smell that defines her. He can never forget how the scent lingered in his nose for days. Peeta takes a deep breath, sighing loudly. He's drunk with lust, and there's not a chance in hell he wants to be sober. Katniss lowers herself on top of his face. Peeta grabs her hips to keep her steady. 

Seeing her from this angle is fucking incredible. She's swollen and dripping wet. "Peeta," Katniss leans forward, grabbing his shaft in her hand. "Remember what I taught you."

And then her mouth is on him again.

His tongue plunges into her sex, and her taste sends Peeta spinning. Her juices fill his mouth which Peeta greedily laps up. The delicious fluid is the best treat he could ever receive. He massages her folds slowly. When his tongue flicks at her clit, Katniss moans, the vibrations sending shockwaves through his cock.

Katniss begins to undulate her hips back and forth on his face, needing to feel his mouth everywhere. Peeta knows he's about to explode, but he needs to hold it a little longer. Katniss is riding his face, and it's better than anything he's ever experienced in his life.

He wishes he could hear her pleasurable moans as his tongue swirls and teases around her sensitive flesh, but feeling her warm, wet mouth on his dick is much more enjoyable. Katniss knows he will finish before her. She's amazed at how long he's lasted already. They've both been so worked up that finally releasing the tension is almost too much. 

Her legs begin to tremble when he concentrates on her clitoris. Jolts of pleasure rush down her spine when his lips wrap around the nub and suck greedily. Katniss wants him to come. She wants nothing more. She sucks the head, and Peeta bucks his hips up in response.

He's hanging by a thread. The stimulation to his groin surges with intensity. He's going to lose it. He can feel his cock beginning to pulse. He tries to warn Katniss, but his words come out muffled. Bright lights flash before his eyes when he comes. Katniss feels the hot, salty liquid coat the back of her throat, and she swallows every last drop of Peeta's release. Its bitterness melts on her tongue, but Katniss doesn't mind. It's Peeta. It's part of him. She'll drink him up forever if he allows it. 

Peeta wastes no time before he maneuvers himself between Katniss legs to finish her.

"Make me come," Katniss pants breathlessly. "Fuck me with your fingers."

He presses two fingers inside her pussy while moving his tongue up and down and side to side. 

"Peeta, I'm close!" Katniss grinds her pelvis into his face, needing to reach her orgasm. 

The tight coil in her stomach unravels slowly and then all at once. Her back arches off the couch, her fingers tug at his blonde curls, and the slips into a blissful oblivion. This orgasm is different from the others. It's as if her body knows the passion in her heart. She feels amazing from Peeta's desire to please her, but it's more than that. They're together not for the study but because they can't deny their feelings any longer. 

Her body feels like jello as she sits up to look at Peeta. He wipes the juices from his chin with a smile. "You're beautiful."

Katniss tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "As are you."

Peeta rolls his eyes with a laugh. "I've never met anyone like you, Katniss."

Her heart flip flops in her chest. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"You make me want to be alive."

His honesty makes Katniss nervous. She cares for him deeply. It's never been this way for her before. She's never made deep connections with anyone, but with Peeta, it's different. She wants to let him in. 

Katniss has kept her heart guarded for as long as she can remember. The last time she let someone in, they took everything from her. She promised herself that would never happen again. Then she met Peeta, and it all changed. He stares at her with flushed cheeks and an unsure expression. 

"I want you," Katniss says softly. "I want everything with you."

Peeta's heart swells in his chest. They are finally admitting to one another their feelings. It’s terrifying but liberating as well. Peeta is thankful to be able to tell Katniss the truth finally. He’s falling for her in ways he never felt before. 

His physical attraction is obvious, but deep down Peeta knows they share a deeper connection. Katniss is the only person he’s talked about his family to. Usually, those stories are kept buried. She makes him want to move on and forget the past.

Katniss can be his future. 

 

* * * *

 

Peeta grumbles to himself as he stomps his feet onto the doormat. It's been snowing since the early morning and shows no signs of letting up. It's not that he doesn't enjoy the snow, but Peeta's sure he will get stuck at the hospital tonight, which doesn't make him happy. 

Tonight is the night he's finally taking Katniss out on their first official date. He wants to show her that this relationship is real and not completely physical. Peeta's never had much luck dating. He carries the painful memories of his childhood with him, and most women don't want to deal with it.

Katniss seems willing to try. She knows more about him than any past girlfriend. That must count for something.

The office is quiet today. Katniss sits at her desk filing paperwork. Peeta nods before heading into his office to prepare for the day. It's a full moon, which makes Peeta groan loudly. He never believed the superstitions about more babies being born when the moon is full, but years of busy, stressful nights have taught him otherwise.

The study has been going well, but lately Peeta's found himself unable to focus on it. His regular office hours plus the amount of deliveries he's had keeps Peeta from having time to observe more volunteers. It's frustrating, but he's sure things will calm down, and he can get back to the study. 

Katniss opens the door with a smile. "I hope you have a lot of patience today..."

"Start from the beginning, and we will go from there," Peeta says, covering his face with his hands.

She flops down in her usual chair and opens her notebook. Katniss clears her throat before speaking. "Madge Undersee called because she swallowed a cherry seed and is worried the baby is going to choke on it."

Peeta sighs dramatically, slouching back in his chair. "Have Delly call her." Katniss nods. "She's good with those type of calls. I'm not in the mood today."

"Okay, that's easy enough. Let me see... Lillian Hastings says she has a fever and pain while breastfeeding."

"She probably has Mastitis." He watches as Katniss scribbles down what he's saying. "Give her a call and tell her to come over now so I can examine her."

Peeta can feel the exhaustion setting in already, and his day hasn't even begun yet. "It's going to be crazy today, Katniss."

She laughs loudly while shaking her head. "I can see that. I'll let you know if anything else comes up."

"I'll see you later for lunch?" Peeta asks hopefully. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

 

* * * *

 

Peeta can't even count how many babies he's delivered since becoming a doctor. Every single time he helps bring new life into the world, he feels like he's making up for the loss of his mother. 

"Alright Johanna, I need you to give me one more big push." 

The young mother nods while gripping Delly's hand tightly. She's all alone with no family or friends to support her. It's an easy delivery. The baby comes out red faced and screaming. Peeta hands the crying baby over to the other nurse in the room to get cleaned up. 

Then he sees the blood. The color drains from Johanna's face as her eyes begin to flutter shut. "Delly! She's bleeding out!"

The fear immediately subsides when Peeta realizes what's happening. He's had this happen before. It's nothing that can't be fixed. He hooks up the blood transfusions and starts the medications to stop the bleeding.

It's not working. She's still bleeding too much. "We're moving to the OR stat. Call Hawthorne and tell him to get his ass up there now!"

Peeta moves through the hallway in a daze. Blood is smeared all over the front of his scrubs. The nurses watch with their hands covering their mouths nervously. 

He can do this. 

Dr. Gale Hawthorne meets Peeta at the OR room. He's the top Anesthesiologist in the state. "What's going on?"

"She's DIC ... we've given blood and meds, but nothing is working." Peeta watches as they prepare her for what's next. 

"Dr. Mellark, we're losing her!" Delly shouts to him in a panic.

Peeta scrubs up quickly as Gale begins to put her under. He doesn't want to do it. She's so young. But this is her only chance of surviving. "I'm doing a hysterectomy."

"Dr. Mellark, she's going the be fine." Delly hands him the scalpel with steady hands. "You can do this."

Peeta's done dozens of these procedures but never on a patient so young. He's always wondered whether his mother would still be alive today if her doctor had done it. It's the fastest he's moved in his entire career, but when Johanna's cheeks begin to flush with color and her vital signs improve dramatically, Peeta lets out a deep sigh of relief. 

The walls begin to close in on him as the air in the room seems to disappear. Peeta peels off his gloves and pushes open the door. When he's finally alone, he sinks to the floor and sobs.

It's never happened to him before. He's never been so close to losing a patient. Peeta's exhausted and shaken up, and the only person he wants to see is Katniss.

 

* * * *

 

The warm water soothes the muscle aches in Peeta's tired body. He's never been more thankful for the shower in his office restroom. His hands haven't stopped shaking since the delivery.

He's never been that close to losing a patient. It's always his ultimate goal to make sure they have easy, stress free deliveries. Peeta knows that it's not always so simple, but it doesn't keep him from trying. 

Failure is not an option. 

He turns quickly when the shower door opens. Katniss stands under the water completely naked. His cock twitches at the sight of her.

"I heard what happened," she steps forward, wrapping her arms around his solid waist. "You saved her life."

Peeta scoffs, trying to pull away, but Katniss holds him tighter. "It shouldn't have even gotten to that point. I must have missed something or fucked something up."

"Peeta, you know that things like this happen in life." Katniss places a hand on his cheek with a shy smile. "Beating yourself up about it won't do you any favors."

He grabs her forearms and stares into her grey eyes. "She could have fucking died, and then her child would have been abandoned with no one in this world." The tears threaten to spill from his darkening blue eyes, but Peeta holds them back. 

"She's alive Peeta! You saved her life because you are a great fucking doctor."

Katniss' chest rises and falls with each deep breath. Peeta's eyes flick to her breast for a moment but then he's back staring into her eyes, which look angry. "Why are you even here?" 

"Because you need me." She presses her body up against his. "You won't admit it, but I know that you do, and I'm going to be here for you."

Peeta captures her lips quickly and forcefully. His tongue finds hers, and they battle for control. She can smell the mint from his toothpaste, and when he exhales deeply, she savours the fresh aroma. His kisses comfort and excite her in ways she never thought possible; she feels herself growing wetter by the minute. Their mouths continue the dance that only the two of them are familiar with as his hands cup her breasts. Peeta's waited long enough to know what it’s like to be inside her. 

He’s done waiting.

Katniss pulls away first, her lips burning from Peeta's kisses. "Do you want me?"

"I've never wanted anyone more in my entire life." 

She doesn't answer. Katniss kneels down in front of Peeta, grabbing his hard cock in her hand. He bites his bottom lip, waiting for Katniss to take him in her mouth. 

She wets her lips before swirling her mouth around the tip. Peeta groans, fisting his fingers through her dark locks. "Katniss, your mouth is fucking amazing."

With a smirk, she opens her mouth wide and sucks. Peeta's hips instinctively buck toward her face in response. His balls ache with want. Her wet mouth bobbing up and down on his cock is exquisite, but Peeta needs more. 

Katniss begins running her fingers through her slick, swollen folds. She's so wet already, but she needs to be warmed up. Peeta's shaft is larger than any man she's ever been with. A spark of excitement spreads to her core with the knowledge of what's about to happen. 

Peeta waits until he can't take it anymore. He pushes Katniss away, and after she releases him, she scrambles to her feet. He grabs her face tenderly and presses his forehead against hers. "Are you sure?"

"Fuck me, Peeta," Katniss begs desperately. 

He turns her so that she's bent over with her ass facing him. Katniss spreads her legs wider as Peeta holds her hips for support. When he slips inside of her, Katniss is sure that nothing could ever feel better. They both moan as their bodies connect in a way that they’ve wanted for so long. 

His cock swells as her walls clench around him. Peeta begins moving his hips slowly. Katniss sighs at the pleasure of him filling her. She stretches with each thrust of his hips, and it's intoxicating. 

Peeta reaches around to start rubbing her clitoris. He wants to feel Katniss come as his cock moves inside of her. They find rhythm easily. Peeta moves, and Katniss matches his thrusts perfectly. It's as if they were always meant to do this together. Their bodies fit like the last two pieces of a puzzle. 

Katniss feels her release building in her lower half. She's desperate to let go, but being apart from Peeta terrifies her. "Katniss… I can't..."

"I'm so close!" She pushes her hips back so that his cock hits that spot deep inside her that makes her see stars.

Then she's falling, and it's glorious. Every muscle in her body screams with her release. "I'm coming. Peeta!"

His quick, hard thrusts still when his cock spurts his release deep in her sex. "Fuck, Katniss!" 

It’s better than either one of them could have imagined. Katniss turns to face Peeta who is still trying to catch his breath. They can't take this back. Months of wondering if she would ever know the pleasure of Peeta's body has finally been answered.

Katniss stands on her tiptoe to place a soft kiss on his lips. "It's going to be okay," she reassures him.

Peeta pulls her into hug as the now cold water pours down onto them. "We're going to be okay," he whispers in her ear.

If only he was sure of that fact. He's never been lucky enough to hold on to the good things in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing! It means the world to me. You can find me on tumblr @ allhailthehutch


	6. Chapter Six

Peeta's tongue flicks against her hardened nipple with precision, his erection straining against his slacks. Katniss pulls gently on the ends of his hair, marveling in how soft his blonde curls are. 

"Peeta," she gasps when he nibbles on the tiny bud. "We have work ...you...need..."

He grunts in response. Katniss moves her hips in a back and forth motion over his bulge. She can't help her body's natural response to Peeta's touch. They shouldn't be doing this, but when Peeta grabbed her hips and grinded his erection into her sweet spot, Katniss was in no place to deny him. He’s still unaware of the effect he has on her. 

The electric current in her lower half surges when his zipper grazes the tip of her pulsating clit. Another pair of panties ruined because of his primal urges. 

Katniss can't count how many times Peeta's fucked her since that night in the shower. Their bodies connect in ways Katniss never thought possible. A subtle graze of the knee is enough to send her into a tailspin. He always leaves her feeling fully satisfied.

But he’s been different since the delivery that brought them together. There is a constant faraway look in his eyes that Katniss can't figure out. She wants him more than anything, but they need to talk. Peeta hardly speaks when they’re together. The only time she hears his voice is when he begs for the release that only she's capable of giving him. 

Katniss wiggles from his grasp the best she can. He senses her struggle and releases her like a hot poker burning his hands. "What? You don't want this?"

"Peeta, you know that's not true." She rests a hand on his flushed cheek. "I miss talking to you..."

His expression softens immediately. "Katniss, I know I've been distant lately." Peeta kisses the back of her hand tenderly. "Can you forgive me for being stupid?"

"I was never mad at you," Katniss explains with a frown. Why would he even think that? "I just want to make sure you’re okay."

Peeta sighs loudly, the frustration showing on his face. "She hasn't woken up yet."

"Peeta, you know it takes time. She’s going to be fine," Katniss reassures the best she can. But Peeta still blames himself and will continue to do so until the patient is awake and doing better.

"I have a meeting with Dr. Abernathy tomorrow about the study."

His immediate change in subject takes Katniss by surprise. Lately, the study hasn't been discussed much. She wonders what this means.

Haymitch Abernathy is the head of the entire hospital. Any major decision made inside these walls must go through him, and if he doesn't approve of something, then it won't be allowed. Luckily, Peeta has always gotten along with Haymitch.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Katniss asks curiously. 

Peeta shrugs. "Abernathy isn't much for explanation," he smiles at her. "I wasn't aware that he was keeping tabs on me, but he's close with Finnick..."

"Peeta, this could be really good for you!" Katniss can see that he's nervous, and she wants to make sure that he feels confident when meeting with Dr. Abernathy. 

He rests his forehead against Katniss'. She presses her lips to his slowly. Sometimes words aren't enough. Peeta needs to know that she's with him and that she supports him. "Promise me something," his voice trembles as the sadness appears in his tired eyes. "No matter what happens, you will be here."

The vulnerability in his tone shatters her heart into pieces. How can he possibly think she would leave him now? "I'm not going anywhere, Peeta."

Katniss keeps her promises. She always has. The connection she's developed with Peeta is what she's been longing for. There's nothing that can keep her from him.

The beeping of the heart monitor never bothered Peeta before. Now it's the most awful sound in the world. Johanna is still unconscious, but she's improving. Peeta knows he'll have to tell her about the hysterectomy. She'll be angry, and that's understandable. If only there was another option. 

He thinks of Katniss, imagining her lying there helpless. His feelings for her terrify him. Peeta was happy living life alone. Years of being told he wasn't good enough made him truly believe it. 

Katniss reminds him constantly about his accomplishments and how great of a doctor he is. She doesn't have to be so kind, but day after day, she makes his days brighter. Sometimes it's a smile when he walks in or a kiss on the cheeks to say goodbye. 

Peeta peeks over Johanna's chart, but there's no change. He sighs, running a hand through his curls. It's these moments where he truly needs Katniss in his life. 

The slow walk back to the office helps Peeta clear his thoughts. The meeting with Dr. Abernathy looms over his head like a dark rain cloud. He gave no indication about what the meeting was for, which worries Peeta. He mentioned the study but offered no other concrete details. 

They've always had a good working relationship, but Abernathy is old-fashioned. The idea of a sex study may not be something he wants in the hospital, even though it can bring a lot of good attention. Peeta hopes that Abernathy can see the full picture and support the study. 

"Dr. Mellark, I've been looking for you!" Finnick's charming voice shakes Peeta from his thoughts. 

"What do you want?" he asks coldly, not in the mood to deal with Finnick's cheerfulness. 

Finnick holds his hands up defensively. "Christ, what the hell crawled up your ass?"

"I–nothing. I've just been busy," Peeta says, rubbing the back of his stiff neck. "What can I help you with?"

Finnick throws his arm around Peeta's shoulder with a smile. "When are you pairing Annie and me up again?"

"Seriously?" Peeta stares at Finnick dumbfounded. How can he possibly want to volunteer again? The last time was a complete disaster. It was actually painful for Peeta to witness. "I didn't think you were still interested."

"Are you kidding me?" Finnick asks loudly. "I can't stop thinking about her!"

Peeta fights the urge to groan. This is the last thing he needs right now. "I need to work out the schedule with Katniss, but when I know, I'll contact you."

"Speaking of Katniss," Finnick smiles with a knowing look in his eye. "Have you fucked her yet?"

"Wha–what are you talking about?" Peeta stutters nervously. 

He laughs, patting Peeta on the back. "Do you really think you're fooling anyone?"

"Look, I don't know what you are implying–" Peeta begins to say, but Finnick cuts him off. 

"I think it's great," he says sincerely. "She seems like the right woman for you." 

This isn't what Peeta wants. Their relationship is suppose to be private. He doesn't want the entire hospital knowing his business. "Nothing is going on between myself and Ms. Everdeen."

"Whatever you say, Peeta," Finnick says with a disbelieving chuckle. "You may want to stop eye fucking her then."

He doesn't give Peeta a chance to reply before he heads in the opposite direction down the hall. Peeta yanks at his tie angrily. Worrying about his meeting with Abernathy is stressful enough, but the idea of his relationship becoming gossip makes everything worse.

Gossip has always been a part of his life. Living with a mother who left physical marks of her abuse was always a topic of conversation. It's funny to Peeta how he can ever truly escape the memory of his mother and what she did to him.

His mother would be disappointed. She used to scold him for paying attention to girls and not focusing more on his school work. The idea of having a girlfriend was completely frowned upon, but that never stopped Peeta from sneaking out after curfew to meet up with his girl of the month. 

The night his mom went into labor and died, Peeta was out with Glimmer Hargrove. He wasn't there for his family when they needed him. It didn't matter, his father told him over and over again. She wasn't going to make it. But he still felt guilty about it.

He hates his constant yearning for his dead mother’s approval. She would hate this study and call him all sorts of terrible names. Still, the need to please her always creeps up inside of him.   
Peeta knows he should open up to Katniss and that she would try her best to understand, but he's been programmed to shut down and deal with his issues by himself. 

When he reaches his office, Peeta is glad that Katniss isn't at her desk. He needs to prepare for this meeting, and she's a distraction. He can't afford to ruin the one shot he has of making an impression. 

Katniss notices almost immediately that Peeta is different. He's been a mess since the delivery, and now it's only getting worse. The only time he leaves his office is when he has to see patients. 

The meeting with Dr. Abernathy hangs over both of their heads. She wishes Peeta would let her help him prepare, but he's stubborn and unwilling to listen. Today, the meeting will take place, and Katniss wonders how he's going to manage. 

Katniss hesitantly knocks on his office door. She hasn't felt this nervous around Peeta since the day they first met. "You can come in Katniss..."

She takes a deep breath and walks in. Peeta looks up from his mountains of paperwork. His eyes are red and bloodshot. "Peeta," she says softly. "Are you okay?" This man in front of her is so unlike how he use to be. He's falling apart before her very own eyes.

"I'm meeting with Haymitch in an hour," he states matter-of-factly. Clearly, Peeta is not in the talking mood.

She gives him a reassuring smile, but Peeta doesn't notice. He can barely look at her. "It's going to be great." Katniss wants to comfort him, but it feels wrong. "He’s going to be so impressed with you."

"I hope you're right." He runs a hand through his curls nervously. "It’s my reputation on the line." 

Katniss frowns at him. Since when did Peeta care about the opinions of others? "I wish you could see yourself how I see you," she tells him shyly. 

Peeta's dull colored eyes brighten slightly. "What do you see, Katniss?"

Katniss sits on the edge of his mahogany desk, crossing her legs so that he gets a decent view of them. "I see a brilliant doctor, a caring man, and an incredible lover."

Peeta leans back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head. He's visibly frustrated, and Katniss is positive she knows how to help him. "Incredible lover, huh?"

"I've never come so hard before in my life until I met you." 

A surge of warmth floods between her legs when the words leave her mouth. Katniss bites her lip to hold back the moan that is fighting to break free. His touch is all she thinks about. It's maddening how badly she needs him. 

The bulge in his pants becomes visible which only excites Katniss further. "How do you want me to fuck you, Katniss?" 

She sucks in a breath breath before hopping off the desk, bending forward. She wiggles her ass teasingly. "I want you to fuck me up against this desk till I'm begging you to make me come."

Peeta stands from his chair quickly, unbuckling his pants and pushing them down to the floor. Katniss looks back at his cock standing at full attention. Its thick, veiny appearance makes her clit throb with anticipation. 

He says nothing but yanks her skirt down. The time for tender lovemaking is over. Peeta needs to release all the pent up anger and frustration that has been bubbling up inside him. 

Katniss spreads her legs open wider as Peeta grabs hold of her hips. She waits for him to thrust inside of her, but he turns her around so that they are facing each other. "I want to see your face when I'm fucking you."

Her legs rest over his broad shoulders as he positions himself near her entrance. The few seconds before he pushes inside of her are agonizing. Katniss closes her eyes tightly when he slips inside her with ease.

"Oh God," he breathes into the crook of her neck. "I've missed you."

He bucks his hips urgently against her pelvis, needing to feel something besides the pain in his heart. 

They move together in a perfect rhythm. It's always been easy for them. Peeta buries himself deep inside and then pulls out. The repeating motion drives Katniss into a blissful oblivion. 

She focuses on his eyes and nothing else. They are the most lovely shade of blue: bright but with flecks of a darker color spread throughout. It's impossible not to get lost in them. 

"Peeta, you feel so good," Katniss mewls into his ear. "I love how you feel inside of me."

Peeta grunts in response, moving his hips faster. 

The fire inside of her belly spreads to her limbs as she reaches her climax. "Oh, I'm coming!"

"Fuck, me too!" Peeta shouts as his spills himself deep inside her, shuddering above her sweaty body. 

The tension weighing on his shoulders slightly dissipates, but he's still stressed. Katniss has the ability to make him forget the pain in his heart, and that's something Peeta won't lose. 

"It's going to be okay." Katniss reassures him with a confident smile.

Peeta lets out a shaky breath. "I sure hope so."

It's unbelievably hot in the waiting room outside Dr. Abernathy's office. Peeta can feel the small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Maybe he's worrying for nothing? Haymitch gave no indication that this meeting wasn't going to go well. 

His secretary Effie stands up with a terrifying grin. The bright pink dress she wears makes Peeta's head hurt. "He's ready for you, Dr. Mellark."

Peeta gulps loudly. It's now or never. When he enters the room, Haymitch watches him closely. He's put together more than he usually is. Peeta notices that it looks like he actually ran a brush through his hair. 

"Have a seat, Mellark," Haymitch says gruffly. Peeta tries to not take his unfriendly tone personally. This is normal for Haymitch. Peeta sits in the chair across from him and waits. "I've been hearing a lot of chatter about this so-called sex study of yours. Surprisingly enough, none of it came from you."

"I was waiting for the right time to approach you," Peeta explains nervously. "I wanted to have enough data to show you not only the benefits of the study but what it could mean for the scientific community as a whole."

"And have you acquired this data?"

Peeta nods, pulling out piles of information he's gathered. "I've been making real progress, and I think you will be satisfied with what I've learned."

Dr. Abernathy glances over the paperwork in front of him quickly. "How's Johanna Mason?" he asks suddenly.

The name makes Peeta feel sick to his stomach. "She's doing better, but she hasn’t woken yet–"

Haymitch interrupts him. "Do you think that maybe you were distracted by this study and neglected the patients’ needs?"

"Wha–what? No, of course not!" Peeta stutters. "Her labor was progressing fine, and it was a smooth delivery."

Haymitch nods slowly, sitting forward in his chair. By the look on his face, Peeta can tell something bad is coming. "I don't think it's appropriate for you to be employed at this hospital anymore, Dr. Mellark."

Feeling his mouth go dry, Peeta asks, "Are you firing me?" 

"To be honest, I’m not sure I trust your judgement anymore. And I think maybe you let your study get in the way of the reason I brought you here to begin with. Patient care is the number one priority. We’re in the business of delivering healthy babies and happy mothers, not watching people copulate." Haymitch stands from his desk. "I’m not sure where your head’s at these days, but I'm disappointed in you Peeta. I had really high hopes for you."

Peeta's expression matches the feelings building up inside of him. Shock, anger, and desperation all register on his face, but Haymitch pays no attention. With this news, Peeta becomes exactly what his mother always claimed him to be. 

A failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind reviews! You all are the best!!


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss twirls the ends of her hair through her fingers nervously. Time seems to have stopped as she waits for Peeta in his office. She can't help but worry about him. He's been through so much lately. 

The last thing Katniss wants is complications in her relationship with Peeta. She's done that before. It’s never ended well. Her last relationship was picturesque on the outside, but if anyone looked deeper, they could see the trouble. Darius was a good man, but he didn't care about Katniss' feelings. They stayed together because it was easy, but it was endless drama day after day. 

It didn't help that he wasn't the most giving lover. Katniss touches her lips with her fingers, remembering Peeta's tender kisses. When she applied for the position as Peeta's secretary, Katniss never believed it would change her life. 

Her relationship with Darius had just ended. Katniss wanted a fresh start and finding a new job was just the beginning. 

Peeta was never part of the plan. She certainly wasn't planning on assisting him with his study of human sexuality, but one look from him and she was a goner. 

She knows what this study can do for the medical community, and Katniss plans to help anyway she can. They make a great team. Peeta values her opinion and listens to her suggestions and thoughts. It's refreshing to feel truly wanted by someone. 

The door to his office opens slowly. Katniss turns and sees Peeta standing in the doorway with a defeated, pained look on his face. 

"Peeta, what's wrong?" 

He slams the door shut, causing Katniss to jump. "You want to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened. I got fired. He fired me without giving me any chance to defend myself. That's what happened."

She stays in her spot by his desk, unsure of whether or not to approach him. His fists shake, and his cheeks are stained a bright red. "I don't understand," she whispers. "You're doing so well with it."

Peeta laughs bitterly. "It's just like my mother always use to tell me." He slumps down on the couch. "I'm a failure who will never amount to a goddamn thing."

Peeta pulls at his hair, yanking the curls as hard as he can. Katniss grabs his hands to keep him from hurting himself. “You’re not a failure,” Katniss tells him firmly. "You need let her words go, Peeta.”   
He looks up at her with misty eyes. “I’ve tried to forget her, but I can’t.” Katniss reaches to rest her hand on his cheek but hesitates. It’s the first time she’s completely lost when it comes to Peeta. His troubles are bigger and more complicated than she ever realized. 

He’s a broken man. 

“This isn’t the end for you,” Katniss reassures him with a hopeful smile. “This can be a new beginning. You can do whatever you want now.”

Peeta shakes his head. “I was doing what I loved.” Peeta looks over at his wall, full of pictures from the babies he's helped delivered over the years. “Holding new life in your arms is unlike anything I’ve ever experienced.” He pauses for a second and smiles softly. “Except maybe being with you.”

"There are other hospitals," she suggests in hopes of improving his mood. "You're a great doctor, and just because Dr. Abernathy is letting his own personal feelings get in the way, that doesn't mean that it will happen with other places."

He smiles sadly. "Maybe he's right about the study. I should just let it go." 

"Peeta, that's not what you want."

He stands from his chair with a huff. "I don't know what I want anymore." The uncertainty is clear in his voice. He runs his hand through his hair with a defeated sigh. "I've never failed at anything in my entire life."

"Stop looking at this situation in a negative light," Katniss tells him softly. "Bad things happen in life, but if you believe in yourself, it can be good again."

Katniss wipes the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She hasn't talked about that day in a long time. "Peeta, you aren't the only person who's lost family." He looks up at her quizzically. "When I was little, my father died from an accident at work. It was the worst day of my life, and I still think about him all the time. His death changed my mother. She became withdrawn and depressed. A year later, she swallowed a bunch of pills and killed herself."

"Katniss, I'm so–"

"I've had enough people tell me sorry in my life," she cuts him off. "I've managed just fine. My sister and I moved in with different foster families until one decided they wanted to keep us." 

She can see the sadness in Peeta's eyes. The guilt is also highly visible. Katniss sighs, shaking her head. Her story wasn't meant to make Peeta feel guilty, but the way he's looking at her shows how he truly feels.

"Why did you tell me all that?" Peeta asks, raising an eyebrow. 

She shrugs with a soft laugh. "Because I don't want you to give up." He reaches for her hand, squeezing it gently. His touch immediately calms her. "I believe in you."

"You always have this way about you," Peeta tells her with a smile. "Even when everything in my life feels like it's falling apart, you bring me back out of the darkness."

He captures her lips with his swiftly. Katniss positions herself so that she straddles his waist, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Thank you," he murmurs against her lips. "Thank you for always believing in me."

"Believe in yourself, Peeta." 

The days blur together for Peeta in a haze of frustration and anger. He tries to keep himself busy with reading and studying, but not going to work everyday leaves him feeling empty.

Katniss is there for him without fail. She's the only person that makes him smile. Peeta can only imagine how she must feel about this whole situation. Luckily, Katniss was able to keep her job, and she informs Peeta of what's going on in the hospital. 

Peeta wakes up every morning with the intention of looking for a new job, but when his mother's words fill his brain, he goes back to bed and forgets about it. 

A soft knock on his front door surprises him. He doesn't get many visitors. Peeta's never told Katniss where he lives. They've always spent time together at his office or at her house. 

When he opens the door and sees an angry looking Katniss staring at him, Peeta knows he's in trouble.

"This needs to stop," she tells him firmly. "I know that it's only been a few weeks, but Peeta you need to stop beating yourself up about this."

He slams his coffee cup on the ground, shattering it into tiny pieces. "Katniss, I'm always the guy who keeps it together when life gets shitty." Peeta remembers being the rock for his entire family when his mother died. "I don't know how to move on."

"There's no right way to do anything," she explains, running her fingers through his curly hair. "You just need to remember the good things and try to focus on that."

Katniss presses her lips to Peeta's slowly. His scruff scratches her face, and she wonders how it would feel between her legs. Peeta's usually clean shaven, but since losing his job he's let his facial hair grow out a bit. She finds it so incredibly sexy. 

"I miss you." Her fingers tease the waistband of his pajama bottoms. "You drive me crazy, Peeta."

His cock begins to swell at her touch. Katniss slips her hand inside his pants and underwear with a devious smirk. She wraps her hand around his growing shaft, stroking it.

"Have you been thinking about me?" she whispers against his lips. "I think about you all the time."

Peeta groans. "What do you think about?"

Katniss rubs her thumb around the head of his cock, marveling in the precum seeping out from the top. "I think about your tongue and how good it feels on my pussy." He thrusts into her hand. "I want you to go down on me, Peeta."

She grabs his hand, leading him to his sofa. There's nothing he loves more than burying his face deep in her slick, wet folds. Peeta's mouth waters with anticipation as Katniss lies backs, spreading her legs open wide.

He pulls down her skirt and nearly chokes when he sees that she's not wearing any underwear. She dips her fingers inside her heat, coating it with her own arousal. "I'm so wet for you."

Katniss removes her two fingers and presses them against Peeta's lips. He breathes in deeply, taking in the distinct, musky smell that is all Katniss. Peeta grabs her wrist and sucks the juices right off her fingers.

Her taste makes him dizzy. If he could always have Katniss on his lips, Peeta is sure he would perfectly happy. 

Peeta grabs her waist and pulls her close to him. All he wants is to bury himself deep inside her heat, but hearing Katniss beg for his tongue is almost better then fucking her.

Almost.

He's learned so much since the first time they've done this. Peeta's intricate movements make Katniss writhe on the sofa, panting heavily. 

One long stroke to start off and then he plunges his tongue into her opening, causing Katniss to grind her pelvis into his face. She needs to feel him. The hair on his chiseled jaw tickles her inner thigh, and Katniss decides that she loves it.

The softness of his tongue and the rough, scratchy texture of his beard make the experience all the more pleasurable. "Peeta!" she gasps when his two fingers plunge into her sex. 

His fingers are thick and long, stretching her walls just the perfect amount. 

Her orgasm is building deep in her stomach, the tightening spreading throughout her entire body. When Peeta wraps his lips around her clit and sucks gently, the rope she was holding on to snaps. "Oh Peeta! I'm coming!"

Peeta laps up the evidence of her orgasm greedily. She tastes better than anything in the world. 

He grins at her with a glistening chin. Katniss quickly yanks down his pants and straddles him. "Do you want me to fuck you, Peeta?"

Peeta nods, his thumb rubbing circles on her nipple. She lowers herself onto his pulsing cock, and when their bodies connect, they both release a deep sigh of satisfaction. He meets her movements with upward thrusts, wanting to be as deep inside of her as possible.

Katniss crushes her mouth with his, needing to taste herself on his lips. Peeta knows he won't last long. He needs the release that only Katniss can give him. 

"Katniss, I'm gonna come," he warns her with a soft grunt. 

She clenches her walls around him, indicating that it's exactly what she wants. A few more quick thrusts, and Katniss feels his cum spurting into her heat. She follows shortly after with her second, mind-numbing orgasm. 

After it's over, they lay on the sofa curled up together naked and sweaty. Katniss doesn't want to push him to talk about his problems, but she can tell he wants to avoid the subject altogether.

She needs to help Peeta. A smile spreads across her lips. She has the perfect idea.

Hopefully, Peeta will agree to it.


	8. Chapter 8

The brisk winter air stings her face as Katniss makes her way inside the hospital. She's not sure if coming here is the best idea, but she's desperate to help Peeta any way she can. His work made him happy. It gave him purpose. Katniss needs for Peeta to feel good about himself again. 

Her stomach tightens into knots when she reaches Finnick's office. The last thing she wants is to reach out to him, but he's the only person who can help right now. 

Katniss lets out a deep breath before knocking on his office door. "Come in!" she hears his muffled voice say. 

Finnick's office is much like Peeta's but far less organized. The attractive doctor smiles warmly at Katniss, who chews her bottom lip nervously. "Katniss Everdeen! How can I be of service? I heard about Peeta."

"Well, that's sorta why I'm here," Katniss explains. "I need to ask you something."

Finnick leans back in his chair, a smug smile dancing on his lips. "Have you finally decided to leave Peeta and take a real man for a spin?"

"Dr. Odair, can you cut the shit for a few minutes and listen to me?" Katniss says with a roll of her eyes. "It's important, and I need your help."

Finnick frowns. "Geez, I guess someone isn't in the joking mood."

Katniss almost walks out, but she's doing this for Peeta, and Finnick is the only person that can help her. She'll have to deal with his pompous, self-absorbed attitude for a little while longer. 

"Peeta's devastated about losing his job and the study. I've never seen him so upset, and I think if he could continue the study, it would help him feel better."

"What do I get out of this?" Finnick asks, showing some interest but not enough to give Katniss an answer. "Abernathy is already up my ass enough now that Peeta is gone."

Thankfully, Katniss had prepared herself for the possibility of Finnick not wanting to help. She made sure to have a backup plan. "Annie said she would continue volunteering if you did."

This piques Finnick's interest immediately. His eyes widen. "Annie really said that?" he asks suspiciously.

Katniss nods with a smile. She had a long talk with Annie, who’s warmed up to Finnick over the past few months and wants to continue warming up to him.

"Finnick–Dr. Odair, I know that you believe in this study and want to be part of it." Katniss surprises herself with how passionate she is about the study. She's doing this for Peeta but also for herself. It's the first time since her parents have been gone that she feels like she has a purpose. "Please say you’ll help."

Time seems to tick by slowly as they sit in silence. Finnick taps his fingers on the oak desk, the constant drumming sound irritating Katniss immensely. 

Finally, he speaks. 

"I'm in."

 

* * * *

 

Katniss has been thinking of the right way to bring up her plan to Peeta since she contacted Finnick and Annie. He's been in such a fickle mood lately that there's no way to tell how he may react.

She wants him to be excited again. He's been so down, and no matter what Katniss tries, Peeta is still angry and sad about his current situation. She can't blame him, but Katniss needs to see his eyes light up with excitement again. 

They sit comfortably on his couch. Peeta flips through a book as Katniss snuggles into his muscular chest. She loves the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around her. There's nothing better. 

"Peeta, I was wondering if we could try something?" she whispers, running her hands through his soft, blonde curls. 

He doesn't look up from his book, which angers Katniss. "I have some reading I need to get finished."

Katniss swings her legs around so that she's straddling his waist. She takes the book in his hand and throws it to the ground. Peeta snorts out a laugh at her irrational behavior. "Woah, what has you all fired up?"

Her hips undulate over his pelvis, feeling him hardening beneath her. "Peeta, I want to make you feel good."

His fingers dig into her hip bones, a soft grunt escaping his lips. "You always make me feel good." He places a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love how your pussy feels around my cock." 

Katniss can feel her panties dampening with every movement of her hips, but she needs to remain focused on her task. The pressure of his penis pushing against her heat is a sensation Katniss never grows tired of. She loves knowing how hard she can make him with just a few thrusts. 

Peeta's taken her in so many various positions, and they all bring her to climax easily, but Katniss wants to experiment with him now. Her orgasms have always been the most intense when she's tried new things with him. Katniss will never forget how hard she came when his tongue flicked across her swollen clit for the first time. 

"Shit, I can't wait to be inside you," he murmurs against her lips, yanking down her soaked panties and tossing them on the floor. "Katniss, please let me fuck you."

She smirks deviously at him, standing from her spot on his lap. "I fully intend to, but it's going to be a little different today."

Katniss reaches into her purse and pulls out a black, medium-sized box. She's heard about vibrators before, but they aren't very well known yet. Katniss figures trying something new that will intensify her orgasm could show Peeta why his study is so important. 

"What do you have there?" he asks, rubbing himself over his slacks, his eyes darkening with arousal. 

She opens the box and holds the device in her hand. Katniss was tempted to try it before she brought it over to Peeta's house, but she wanted him to see her initial reaction. "I bought a vibrator," she hands it over to him. "I think it would be fun to give this a try."

Peeta stares at the vibrator and then looks at Katniss with a raised eyebrow. "You want me to use this on you?"

Her lower half throbs at the thought of Peeta fucking her with this toy. She wants nothing more. 

"I want you, Peeta." She lies back on the sofa, spreading her legs open wider. Her folds glisten with her slick wetness. "Remember how we were going to start using these in the study?"

He nods wordlessly, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. "You… Katniss, is this something you've thought about?"

"I always think about the different ways you can pleasure me," she confesses softly, her hands cupping her own breasts. "I picture you between my legs, your tongue teasing me…" Her finger massages her swollen, dark lips, showing Peeta how much he turns her on. "I picture your cock inside me...inside me so deep."

Peeta's shallow breathing is music to her ears. Katniss opens her eyes to look at the man sitting in front of her. He rubs his sweaty hands on his thighs, trying to distract his fingers from what they really want to touch. 

"Please, let me touch you," he begs. "I need to feel how wet you are."

Katniss shakes her head, a mischievous smile on her supple lips. "Not yet. I want you to watch for a little."

She turns on the vibrator, and the buzzing noise sends a chill up her spin. Katniss runs the object along her outer lips, enjoying the sensation of the vibrations spreading up her pelvis. Peeta's hands will always be more enjoyable, but this intensity is mindnumbing. 

The slickness between her legs is the perfect amount of lubrication. Peeta watches with lustful eyes, wanting nothing more than to slip his fingers inside her.

Katniss presses the vibrator to her clitoris, creating the most incredible feeling of bliss she's ever experienced. The potency of her impending orgasm is unlike any other. Her legs tremble as she presses down harder, needing that sweet release as soon as possible. 

"Christ, Katniss," Peeta groans. "You’re so sexy. I want you so bad."

Katniss slowly inserts the vibrator into her heat, a loud gasp leaving her lips as it goes deeper. Peeta feels better to her, but knowing that he's watching her pleasure herself with this toy is incredibly arousing. "Peeta," she mewls. "Don’t you wish this was your cock inside of me?"

He nods, slowing undoing the button of his pants. "You have no idea."

"Don't touch yourself, Peeta," Katniss warns him. "I want you to come the second you fuck me."

They've always been open with one another sexually, but this side of Katniss drives Peeta crazy. Her dirty mouth makes him want to fuck her senseless. Fuck the pain away. 

She can't take it anymore. "Peeta! I need you inside of me."

His pants and underwear are on the floor within seconds. Peeta smiles at her before pushing his hips forward, marveling in how wet and tight she feels. 

Katniss puts the vibrator back on her clit as Peeta moves inside her with deep thrusts. "Shit," he slams his hips into her. "I'm gonna come....I can't...."

"Me too!"

Her muscles turn to jelly as her orgasm overtakes her. Peeta follows shortly after, his shaft pulsing in rhythm with the movements of his hips. 

"Katniss, that was amazing," he says with a chuckle, brushing away the stray hairs out of her face. "I love how good you feel."

She presses her lips to his temple. "I just want you to be happy."

He frowns. "You don't think I'm happy with you?"

Katniss shakes her head. "That's not what I mean." She lets out a breath. It's now or never. "I think you should restart your study."

"You know I can't," he reminds her sadly. Katniss smiles at him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I talked to Finnick and Annie. They’ll both continue to volunteer for you. They believe in this study. We all do, Peeta." Katniss hopes he will agree to continuing with the study. He has to. 

"Where are we going to observe?" he asks. Katniss knew Peeta would have a million questions. Luckily, she is two steps ahead of him. 

"It's all going to work out," she reassures him. "Trust me, okay?"

Peeta doesn't speak for a few minutes, debating internally about what he should do. Finally, he answers. "I'll think about it."

And then he stands up, leaving Katniss wondering if she made the right decision. Peeta needs this, and she'll make sure to convince him of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your support! I love you! Come play with me on tumblr @jushutcherson


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss hasn't mentioned the study to Peeta since they last discussed it. She can see that he’s uncertain and pushing him could make the situation worse. Still, Katniss knows that if he just believes in himself, maybe he’ll reconsider.

Conversation between them usually flows easily, but as they sit eating dinner together, the silence is painful. Katniss lets out a loud, annoyed huff of air. 

Peeta looks up from his pasta with a puzzled expression. "Do you not like the food?”

"Seriously Peeta? You think I'm unhappy with dinner?" she fires back snidely. "You haven't said a damn word about what I suggested." 

He drops his fork and knife with a loud clang, causing Katniss to jump. "I told you that I needed to think about it." 

"It's been a week and half! We are wasting valuable time." Katniss can hear her voice rising the more she thinks about how stupid Peeta is acting. "I believe in you so much, and it's killing me that you can't see what you're missing out on."

Peeta lets out a heavy sigh before speaking. "I know you want to help me Katniss, but there is so much I have to consider."

She reaches across the table to take his hand. "You're brilliant Dr. Mellark," Katniss tells him with a grin. "You have so much to offer the medical community. Please, just consider what I'm asking."

"You say that you have a plan?" he asks softly. "Finnick and Annie are willing to participate?"

Katniss nods slowly with the hope that Peeta is beginning to change his mind. "They believe in you like I do."

"Give me a little more time, okay?"

The disappointment is obvious on her face. She wishes Peeta would make a decision, but knowing that he's at least thinking about it is good enough for now.

 

* * * *

 

The idea has been nagging him since Katniss mentioned it, but Peeta’s fought off the impulse to pursue the study. He’s come to terms with the fact that it’s over and that his career will likely never recover. But what if he’s wrong?

Is Katniss right? Is there a chance that maybe he can continue the study? Peeta chews his bottom lip in thought, unsure of what to do. He trusts that Katniss can handle all the details, but this is his study after all. Peeta dials the number reluctantly, hoping that the voice on the other end of the phone won't irritate him too much. 

"Hello?" 

Peeta gulps nervously. "Finnick, it's me. Peeta."

"I've been waiting for this call," Finnick says happily. "How can I help you?"

Peeta takes a deep breath, reminding himself that he needs Finnick's help. "Katniss told me that you and Annie are willing to volunteer for my study again."

"She's right about that one. I’ve also been trying to find a place for you to conduct your observations, and I think I’ve found the perfect spot!"

Peeta pauses before answering. He never expected Finnick to help him this much. "Are you serious? Where?"

Finnick laughs on the other line. "We will discuss the details soon. I need to know that you are going to continue. I'm not about to waste my time if you’re just gonna back out."

"I'm not gonna back out," Peeta says with indignation. "If you have a place and can help make this happen...well, I'm in." 

There's no denying that everything seems to be falling into place perfectly. Peeta knows he would be a damn fool not to go for it. 

 

* * * *

 

Peeta slips out of bed softly, trying not to wake Katniss who is sleeping peacefully next to him. His mind continues to race with ideas about the study. He needs to tell Katniss about the plans. She'll be so happy.

Losing his job was devastating, and Peeta knows he needs to stop moping around the house, but finding the motivation has been difficult. He needs that extra push in the right direction, and Katniss is willing to help him get there.

He's so thankful for Katniss and her strong, steady presence in his life. She's been with him through all of his ups and downs lately. Peeta's sure he loves her. The way his heart swells in his chest every time she walks into a room is proof enough, but he's terrified to say anything.

Growing up in the Mellark house was nothing short of miserable. His mother was a cold, unforgiving woman who never showed her children love or affection. Peeta's father tried to make the house warm, but it wasn’t enough. Love was never an emotion that was given much attention. He worries that what he feels for Katniss can't be properly expressed because he simply doesn't know how.

Peeta exhales a deep breath, falling back on the couch with a soft thump. The dull throbbing in the middle of his head fails to subside, and he groans loudly. Routine keeps him focused. Since losing his job, Peeta has found himself constantly overwhelmed with anxiety. He's never not had a clear direction in life. Now he's living each day hoping a miracle will come his way. 

"Katniss," Peeta whispers to himself, a smile tugging on his lips. 

Perhaps she’s the miracle he's been searching for? How has he been so blind to what’s been standing right in front of him all this time? Katniss believes in him. She believes in his work. No one has fought for him the way she has. 

When she suggested restarting the study, Peeta admits he was a bit standoffish, but now he knows it’s what he needs to do. The participants are willing to volunteer, and Katniss is eager to help. Finnick says they have a place to observe. What’s stopping them this time? Honestly, Peeta himself is the only thing standing in the way.

The nervous excitement begins to bubble in the pit of his stomach. Can he organize and complete a study without any major hospital backing him up? It wasn't as if Dr. Abernathy gave his stamp of approval before. He simply looked the other way until he was no longer satisfied. 

Is this his last chance to really make a difference?

"Peeta, are you alright?" He turns to face Katniss who stares at him sleepily. 

He practically jumps off the couch, making his way over to her. Peeta grabs her cheeks in his hands and kisses her lips enthusiastically. 

Katniss pulls away with a surprised look. "What in the world has gotten into you?"

"Let’s do it," he tells her with an excited smile. "Let’s restart the study."

She can hardly believe what she's hearing. He’s been so hesitant to even think about the study, but now he's ready to dive right back in. "What's changed your mind? I'm thrilled, but you didn't seem so excited about it earlier."

"I had an epiphany of sorts," Peeta tells her with a chuckle. "Thanks in large part to you, of course." He can tell she's not completely convinced by his sudden change of heart. "I know I was being stubborn, but I've really been thinking, and it's so clear that this is what I need to do. Plus, I spoke with Finnick, and he convinced me that I’m making the right choice."

He rests his hand on her flushed cheek, admiring the beauty that stands in front of him. Katniss is unlike any woman he's ever met before, and nothing will ruin what they have together. "Peeta, this is amazing! I know you can do it. And I’m gonna help you in any way that I can."

Peeta wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her tiny body close to his. His penis begins to swell beneath his underwear due to the proximity of their bodies. She presses her lips to his eagerly, needing to taste him quickly.

"Peeta," Katniss whispers against his lips. "Let me show you just how I intend to help you."

She cups his bulge, rubbing him over the thin fabric of his pajamas pants. Peeta grunts at the contact, thrusting his hips forward. "What do you have in mind?"

Katniss smiles wickedly, taking his hand and leading him over to the couch. He sits down and watches with lust-filled eyes as Katniss kneels in front of him. She grabs the waistband of his pajamas and begins to tug them down. His cock has yet to be freed from the confines of his underwear, but Peeta knows what's about to happen next. 

"I've been wanting to get your cock in my mouth for days," she says while pulling off the final piece of clothing that keeps her from pleasuring him. Katniss marvels at how thick  
Peeta is. Sure, she's had him inside of her plenty of times, but this is different. Her hand wraps around the base of his shaft, eliciting a soft groan from Peeta. She loves the way he feels in her hand, soft and silky smooth. "Do you like when I touch you like this?"

Peeta nods slowly. Words aren't enough to describe how much he enjoys Katniss' hand moving up and down on his erection. Clear liquid begins to seep out of the tiny slit of the head of his penis, making Katniss smile with satisfaction. Still gripping him at the base, Katniss trails her tongue along the underside of his shaft before taking him in her mouth completely. 

"Ah, shit," he hisses. The warmth of her mouth is extremely satisfying. Katniss has mastered the art of stroking and sucking him at the same time. The sensation makes his hips buck up excitedly. "It feels so good."

Katniss ignores her dampening panties, wanting to make this all about Peeta. He's always so giving to her. She wants to return the favor. 

Peeta tugs gently at her hair, needing something to keep him grounded. His climax is quickly approaching. The dull ache in his balls begins to intensify with every passing second.

Katniss' mouth bobs up and down with precision, knowing exactly how to bring Peeta to his peak. "I'm...Katniss, I'm gonna come." She continues to stroke him as the hot spurts of his release begin to coat the back of her throat. "Fuck–I...ah, shit...." Peeta grunts, watching as Katniss swallows it all. 

Peeta pulls Katniss into his lap in one swift motion, a mischievous smile on his face. Katniss giggles, pressing her hands against his naked chest. "Peeta! What are you doing?"

He nips at her ear. "It's my turn now. I always want my mouth on you."

 

* * * * 

 

It's the first time in months that Peeta wakes before the sun even rises. He showers, shaves, and dresses quickly. Today is the beginning of a brand new study. Peeta's never felt this excited before. 

The first thing he does is collect all the previous data and disregard it. His research was good, but it can be better. Peeta wants this to be a fresh start with new information. A new study for a new Peeta. 

Katniss wakes some time later and finds Peeta in his office surrounded by books and papers. "What the hell happened in here?" 

"I had an idea," he tells her excitedly. "I want to start over from the beginning. I think that what we collected is good, but I want more."

She sits in the the chair across from him, an incredulous look on her face. "Are you serious?"

"I know it sounds crazy," Peeta says with a smile. "But I figure that if I lost my job because of this study then I better make it worth my while." 

Katniss' heart swells with pride at how confident Peeta has become. Since losing his job, he has been so broken and depressed, but watching the light return to his eyes makes Katniss want to tell him exactly how she feels. 

Love. 

She loves him. 

"Peeta, this is wonderful!"

He returns her smile with a wink. "I want to start with timing how long it takes a woman and a man to become aroused." Katniss begins to scribble down his thoughts on a spare piece of paper. "Does it take longer for women? What factors contribute to their aroused state? I need to see if a man can tell if his partner is faking it or if they simply do not care."

"Slow down! I can't write that fast," Katniss interrupts with a scowl. Although Peeta can see the excitement sparkling in her eyes.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly. "I think that if we focus on what makes a person aroused and the difference between self-pleasure and pleasure with a partner, it can really be eye opening." He pauses for a moment. "There is one more thing. It's going to be a little tricky, but I'm optimistic."

"And what is that?" Katniss asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"I want to observe same sex couples."

That's when Katniss realizes Dr. Peeta Mellark is going to change the medical community forever. She can’t wait to be a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support! I love you guys! Come find me on tumblr @jushutcherson


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss immediately notices the flashy decor when they step inside Dr. Effie Trinket's office. Peeta looks at her with his eyebrow raised, obvious skepticism showing on his face. The salmon colored walls and lacy curtains aren't typical for a doctor’s office, but Effie isn't a regular doctor. 

She's known in the medical community for her eccentric ideas and beliefs in a more holistic approach to medicine. No one denies that she's brilliant, but she's out there. Peeta instantly wonders if he’s made a mistake agreeing to use Effie's office for his study. 

A petite woman with curly blonde hair and bright pink lipstick emerges from the back, a welcoming smile on her makeup covered face. "Hello! Welcome! You must be Dr. Mellark." Effie extends her hand to greet Peeta who returns a polite smile. 

"I really can't thank you enough for this," he says gratefully. "You are doing me a huge favor."

She waves her hand to indicate that it's no big deal. "My dear, I will do almost anything if it means pissing off Haymitch Abernathy." She leans in closer. "You and I have some things we should discuss."

Peeta nods, unsure exactly what she means, but he goes along with it. "Are you aware of what's going to be studied here?"

"Dr. Mellark, I am very aware of your human sexuality study," Effie tells him with a straight face, not even batting an eye. "I don't live under a rock. I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't fully support what you are doing."

Katniss covers her mouth to hold back a laugh. Peeta continues to stare at Effie with a puzzled looked, but Katniss sees that he's warming up to her. 

"We really appreciate this, Dr. Trinket," Katniss tells her with a gracious, polite smile. "You’re going to be part of something really special." 

Effie's eyes light up as she pulls Katniss into a tight hug. "I'm here to help in anyway I can," she says, choking back tears. "I've needed some excitement in my life."

Effie shows Katniss and Peeta the rest of her office space with the same enthusiasm she greeted them with. Having space to conduct the study makes Peeta realize just how much he was missing it. 

His eyes linger over Katniss who listens intently as Effie explains the different herbs she uses to promote a healthy, happy lifestyle. Katniss nods politely, but Peeta sees the annoyance behind her eyes. Effie is quite the chatterbox. It's going to be interesting working with her even if Peeta believes it will have some benefits. 

Katniss and Peeta walk back to his house with their hands clasped together. The brisk winter air stings their lungs with every intake of breath. Katniss catches herself watching Peeta closely. His once dull eyes have brightened considerably since meeting with Effie. It's obvious that his work brings him to life. 

"How are you feeling?" Katniss asks, breaking the silence between them. 

Peeta shrugs wordlessly. "It's all a bit overwhelming, but I'm happy."

Katniss stops and turns to face Peeta, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips barely touch his. "I'm so proud of you." She presses her body to his with a devious smirk. "You are going to change the world, Dr. Mellark."

"Why do you always have such faith in me?" he asks, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"It's impossible not to," she says with a shy smile. "I love watching you work. I've learned so much from you."

His hand rests on her cheek, the feeling of overwhelming gratitude showing in his pale blue eyes. "What if I fail again?"

"Failure isn't in my vocabulary, Peeta," Katniss says sternly. "We are getting a fresh start, and you need to make the best of it. Now is not the time to hold back. If you want to make a statement, then you need to push the boundaries. I believe in you. Now it's time you believe in yourself."

 

* * * *

 

The local coffee shop only a few blocks away from Peeta's house is one of his favorite places to sit and relax. He enjoys reading a good book while sipping a warm cup of coffee. Peeta leans back in his chair, flipping through his research materials as he prepares for his first official day of restarting the study.

"Dr. Mellark?" a female voice asks softly. Peeta looks up from his papers and sees a face he never imagined he’d see again. "I'm not sure if you remember me..."

"Johanna Mason," he says with a smile, standing up to greet her. "I could never forget you. How are you doing?" 

She shrugs her shoulders with a sigh, a noticeable sadness lingering in her eyes. "Physically, I'm doing great, but everything else is a giant mess."

"What's going on?" Peeta questions earnestly. "I'm sorry that I haven't been around to check on you."

Johanna sits across from him, a smile on her lips. She looks so much healthier since the last time he saw her. "You saved my life. I can't even begin to thank you for what you did."

"There is no need to thank me, Johanna. I was just doing my job." 

She rolls her eyes while huffing out a breath of air. "Stop being humble. You were the only doctor that would even consider taking me on. I know what people say about me and how they view me, but you’re different. I never felt like you were judging me."

"My only concern was you and your baby's health. I don't care about your upbringing or what your current situation is," he tells her truthfully, remembering the way his nurses treated her when she first came in. "I became a doctor to help everyone."

Peeta sees the tears glistening in Johanna's eyes. He remembers when she came to him as a new patient. Young, pregnant, and alone. Peeta saw a girl who needed help, and he was going to do just that. "I heard they fired you. It's such bullshit."

"I've moved on to different things, and I'm happy." Losing his job was difficult, but Peeta knows that it was for a reason. He's able focus more on his study. "I hope that you're happy, too."

Johanna laughs bitterly, shaking her head. "I gave the baby up for adoption and some days I regret it, but I wasn't ready to be a mother."

"Do you have any family or friends that you can turn to?"

She chews her lip nervously. "I guess you can say that," she laughs to herself. "I'm living with my girlfriend."

Her honesty is refreshing. Peeta is used to people hiding their sexual preferences, afraid of scrutiny, but Johanna tells him without batting an eyelash. "Johanna, I'm going to ask you something, and it's okay if you say no, but I believe this may interest you."

"I'm all ears." 

 

* * * *

 

Katniss' hands run up the length of his muscular back, the feeling of his smooth skin on her fingertips causing them both to shiver. The goosebumps on her skin from the open window cause Peeta to laugh. "I'm sorry you're so cold."

She presses her lips to the back of his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso. "It's fine," she whispers. "I know you will be warning me up soon."

Peeta groans, his cock twitching in his underwear. "I can do this with you forever."

"I sure hope so," she says jokingly. "Peeta, I need you."

He turns to face Katniss, bringing his lips to hers quickly. Their tongues fight for dominance as they back up on his bed, Peeta's erection pressing into Katniss' bare thigh. "I want to tell you something," he says between kisses. "I've been wanting to tell you for awhile, but the moment was never right."

Katniss wraps her hand around Peeta's shaft, stroking him with a devilish grin. "What do you want to tell me, Dr. Mellark?"

He releases a shaky breath, hoping this doesn't scare her away. This feeling is new and terrifying, but Peeta needs her to know. "I love you," he tells her with a shy smile. "I think I've loved you for awhile, but I was never quite sure how to tell you. Katniss, you brought me back to life." 

"You...you love me?" she asks timidly. "Are you sure?" 

"It's the only thing in my life that I've never doubted."

Katniss wraps her arms around his neck, needing to feel his body pressed against hers. "I love you too," she whispers against his soft, supple lips. "You reminded me that life can be good again. All I needed was to find the right person."

They no longer need words to express how they feel; their bodies can do all the talking. Peeta slips his hand between the juncture of her thighs, finding her slick with arousal. Katniss moans as his thumb presses on her clit, and two fingers plunge into her sex.

His cock aches to be encased by her walls, the tightness gripping him until he can't take it anymore, but the wait makes it better. Peeta watches Katniss’ face as his fingers quickly bring her to the brink of insanity. 

"Peeta, I need you," she begs. "Please make love to me."

The head of his cock pushes through her folds as Katniss wraps her legs around his waist, waiting for Peeta to finally push into her. He looks her in the eye, marveling in the unique shade of grey that never leaves his mind. "I love you." 

He pushes inside her slowly, savoring the moment for all eternity. Making love to Katniss is always incredible, but it's different now. She knows his true feelings, and she loves him back. 

They move together in the familiar rhythm that has always come easy to them. Katniss matches Peeta's thrusts with equal enthusiasm, needing to be filled to the hilt. 

It's only a matter of minutes before Katniss cries out, her walls clenching around Peeta's cock as his semen spurts into her hot and fast. 

He feels the difference between them, and Peeta hopes that every other aspect of his life goes just as smoothly. Having Katniss by his side makes it easier. 

The real work is about to begin, and Peeta's ready for it. 

 

* * * * 

 

Effie greets Peeta warmly the next morning, ready to begin their first official day. He’s decided to come alone to talk with Effie. He figures if she’s helping him, he should make an effort to get to know her.

It's obvious she's a unique, lively woman who marches to the beat of her own drum. It's refreshing to meet a doctor who is willing to take risks. "I'm still so happy you decided to use my office!"

She hands Peeta a steaming cup of tea, smiling brightly. "Tell me dear," Effie leans in closer. "Are you at all familiar with Haymitch?"

"Not really," Peeta answers. "We worked together, but it was always strictly professional."

Effie raises her drawn on eyebrows with a chuckle. "I thought it was absolutely awful that he fired you." She reaches for his hand and squeezes it tightly. "He has many secrets that I'm sure he would want to keep buried."

"You two were close?"

"Haymitch and I were engaged for quite some time, but I broke it off when I found him in bed with another man." She delivers the words with no hesitation. "I was shocked and devastated, but I really should have seen it coming."

Peeta gulps, trying to process the information shared with him. This isn't what he was expecting. Not in a million years. "Haymitch...he's a homosexual?"

"Uh huh, and he will do whatever necessary to keep that secret."

He runs a hand through his curls with an exasperated sigh. "Why did you tell me this, Effie?"

"Do you want your job back at the hospital and full funding for your study?" she asks curiously. "I know you miss delivering babies."

"Of course I would love that, but Haymitch is never going to change his mind," Peeta reminds her with a frown. 

Effie stands from her seat, making her way over to Peeta. She places her hand on his shoulder. "You have leverage now, Dr. Mellark. I suggest you use it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing! I love you!


	11. Chapter 11

Peeta can't get Effie's words out of his head. Learning that Haymitch is homosexual leaves Peeta wondering what other secrets Haymitch may be keeping. He knows that Effie means well, but blackmailing is not something he's ever considered. 

Haymitch is a stubborn bastard. Peeta's always known that, but exposing him won't make Peeta feel better. Still, having the knowledge gives Peeta hope that maybe Haymitch will listen to him. 

He hasn't mentioned it to Katniss. Things between them are perfect. Any unnecessary stress is something Peeta wants to avoid. He wishes he could ask for her advice, though. 

The official restart of the study begins today. The office buzzes with excitement. Finnick smiles at Annie who chatters away with Katniss excitedly. 

The nerves everyone felt in the beginning have long since faded away. Peeta clears his throat to get everyone's attention immediately. 

"I'm really glad you two decided to come back and help us out," he says, gesturing to Annie and Finnick with a thankful grin. "It's been really difficult for me lately, but you all believed in this study, and I'm truly grateful."

Katniss smiles proudly at Peeta. She always knew that he would find his way back to the study. 

"Enough with the sappy speeches," Finnick interrupts with a wide smile. "We are wasting valuable research time."

"Shut up Finnick!" Katniss growls at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I swear you just like hearing yourself talk." Annie covers her mouth to suppress her giggles. 

"I don't understand why Peeta likes you," Finnick wonders aloud. "You're the meanest person I've ever had the displeasure of knowing."

"Can we not do this, please?" Peeta begs, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger. "Finnick, you do talk a lot," he says with a sigh. "Katniss, can you please ignore Finnick and play nice?"

"Fine," Katniss says with a huff. 

Peeta decides the he and Katniss will talk with the two participants separately to get a good idea of what brings them the most sexual gratification.

Finnick leans back in his chair with his hands resting behind his head. "Are you ever going to tell me what Katniss is like in bed? I mean you've seen me have sex. It's only fair."

Peeta bites his bottom lip, trying to keep his growing temper in check. "Do you enjoy foreplay as much as the actual act of intercourse or could you do without it?"

"Okay, avoiding the question," he says with a shrug. "Foreplay really isn't my thing. I do it for the woman, but I would much rather just get down to business."

Peeta nods, scribbling down the answer in his notebook. "Would you say that your partner is more sexually satisfied if foreplay is initiated?"

"I’ve never really paid that much attention…" 

Peeta's not surprised that Finnick is more about himself when it comes to sex. He thinks about how he’s always focused on keeping Katniss satisfied. "Do you enjoy performing cunninglus?"

"It's okay," he answers softly. "I never get much response from it."

Peeta does his best to hide the smirk forming on his lips. "I assume you like receiving fellatio?"

"Who doesn't like being on the receiving end of that?" he says with a chuckle. "It's almost better than sex." He pauses. "Almost."

It's impossible to disagree with Finnick. Peeta loves the sensation of Katniss' tongue running along the underside of his shaft before her mouth envelops his cock. "How long would you say it takes during sexual intercourse for you to ejaculate?"

"Uh, I guess it depends on how aroused I am," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe 10 minutes if I just want to come."

Peeta notices the deep red flush spreading on Finnick's cheeks. "Is there something wrong?" he asks. "You seem a little flustered."

"I don't want to talk about it," Finnick snaps back.

His answer doesn't satisfy Peeta; he can tell something more is going on. He leans forward in his chair, setting down his pen and paper. "You don't have to lie to me," Peeta reminds him. "I'm a doctor, and this is strictly professional."

"This is humiliating," Finnick mutters under his breath just loud enough for Peeta to hear. "Lately, I can't explain why–fuck. I haven't been able to get it up."

"So you aren't able to maintain or achieve an erection?" Finnick winces at Peeta's words. "When did this start?"

"After the study ended, I decided to ask Annie out on a date," he begins to explain. "She agreed, and we had an amazing time together, but when we got back to my place and tried to have sex…nothing. It's not like I haven't slept with her before!"

Peeta's familiar with performance anxiety. He's studied it in detail, but Finnick having the problem surprises him. "Can you masturbate?"

"It's lifeless, Doc," Finnick says, gesturing to his crotch. "You have to help me figure this out."

Meanwhile, a few exam rooms over, Katniss asks Annie the same type of questions. "Can you achieve orgasm without clitoral stimulation?"

"It's never happened without it," she answers softly. "I try to explain during sex that if he rubs my clitoris, I'll come. But making that extra effort is such a difficult concept for most guys to grasp, I guess."

Katniss nods sympathetically. "Do you sometimes prefer masturbation over sexual intercourse?"

"Definitely!" Annie replies with a giggle. "I mean–it's faster, and I don't have to be bothered with all the other nonsense that goes along with sex."

The dark haired woman snorts out a laugh. "I have to agree with you on that," Katniss says with a smile. "Although, there is nothing like when he first pushes inside of you, and your body tightens around him..."

"And his mouth hangs open a little as he shuts his eyes," Annie adds enthusiastically. 

Katniss sighs dreamily, imagining Peeta's face every time they have sex, his blue eyes glazing over with every thrust of his hips. "Okay, we got off track here," she says, clearing her throat and trying to ignore the dampness in her panties. "Do you enjoy foreplay? Does it make a difference when you actually have sex?"

"I like when a guy will go down on me," Annie says shyly. "I haven't met many who are willing to do it, but there's nothing like that feeling of their wet tongue on your lips."

It surprises Katniss how vocal the red head is. Obviously Annie's not shy, but hearing her talk so openly about sex is interesting. "Would you ever exchange in a same sex relationship?"

Annie is quiet for a few moments, playing with the ends of her hair nervously. Peeta wants sexual diversity, and Katniss agrees it's best for the study. "I've never given it much thought," Annie says with a shrug. "Maybe if the moment was right, and I was attracted to whoever it was."

"Well, I think I got enough information today," Katniss says happily. "Dr. Mellark really appreciates your help."

It may only be the very beginning stages of Peeta's study, but Katniss feels optimistic. Something is different this time around, and she knows it's going to be perfect.

 

* * * * 

 

Peeta stretches his arms with a loud yawn, grinning at Katniss who is reading next to him in bed. 

"Are you tired already? It's not even 8 o'clock," she wonders.

"It's been a busy day," he says, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I missed you."

Katniss rolls her eyes with a laugh. "I was only a few doors down," she reminds him. "There is no reason why you couldn't have popped in and visited."

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" His fingers dance along her bare thigh slowly. "Listening to people talk about sex all day made me miss you a whole lot."

Goosebumps appear on her skin where Peeta's fingers land. Her clit begins to pulse. "What exactly did you miss?"

"Do you want me tell you?" he whispers against her lips. "Or maybe I should just show you." 

Katniss bucks her hips forward when Peeta begins rubbing her clitioris over the thin material of her cotton panties. "I think you'll need a new pair of these," he snickers before slipping his hand beneath the fabric. "Shit, I'll never get over how wet you get for me." 

"Peeta!" Katniss whines. "Stop teasing me."

He rubs her soaked folds, relishing in the feeling of her arousal coating his fingers. "I enjoy teasing you," he confesses with a smirk. "It sure feels like you like when I tease you."

The tiny bundle of nerves between her thighs pulses with anticipation. Peeta maneuvers his fingers everywhere but the spot she craves most.

"I want you so bad," she mewls while gyrating her hips in movement with his fingers. "Please, I just want to feel you inside me."

Peeta brushes his thumb gently over her clit before inserting two fingers into her vagina. Her walls contract around the invasion, pushing her hips down so that his digits are stroking the spot that makes her see stars. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." He pumps in and out at a rapid pace. The mixture of his gruff words and long, thick fingers make Katniss cry out with pleasure. 

The tight coil in her belly springs free immediately, releasing all the tension that was building between her thighs. "Oh shit!"

Peeta fights the pain in his crotch as Katniss falls back on the bed with a satisfied smile. She looks at him deviously before open her legs, waiting for him to make a move. 

"Turn around for me," he commands, yanking down his pants and underwear. "I want to fuck you from my behind.”

She positions herself on her hands and knees, laying her head on his soft pillow. Peeta grabs her hips firmly, positioning himself at her entrance. 

He slides into her heat slowly, a deep groan escaping his lips. "Ah shit," Peeta gasps. "I love being inside of you."

Peeta's quick thrusts make Katniss clench her walls around his pulsing shaft. It's obvious he's close to coming. The build up to their lovemaking made his need for release that much more intense. 

The only sound that can be heard is their gasping breaths. Katniss whimpers as his cock hits the deepest part of her sex. 

Suddenly, Peeta's hips still as he spurts his hot release into her vagina, groaning into her neck as she milks him of his orgasm. 

"I love you," he whispers with a smile. "I love you so much."

She presses a soft kiss to his sweaty forehead. "And I love you, Peeta."

 

* * * *

 

Katniss knows it's risky to be back at Peeta's old hospital, but she needs to recruit more volunteers, and it's the best place to start. 

She hopes Peeta is happy with just conducting the study, but it's obvious he misses the other part of his life. It's still the same old hospital. Katniss smiles at the memory of when she first met Peeta in his office and how he immediately took her breath away. 

This job was never supposed to be a long term thing. Katniss started it to help pay for her schooling, but once she began helping Peeta with his study, school was pushed to the side. 

When Peeta was fired, Katniss continued to work as a secretary for different doctors that needed her help. Once Peeta decided he was ready to begin the study again, Katniss made the decision to resign. 

Money is tight, but she spends time looking for a part time job that will give her the opportunity to assist Peeta in every way he needs. The study is important, and Katniss wants to be a part of it. Sometimes that requires sacrifices. 

She wanders through the hallway, making her way to Peeta's old office. When she passes the door, a new name plate is on the front. 

Dr. Alma Coin 

"Do you have an appointment?" a female voice says, causing Katniss to spin around. 

A woman with all grey hair and light grey eyes stands in front of her. "Oh, I'm–I was just–I use to work in this office."

"You worked for Dr. Mellark?"

Katniss nods. "I did...do."

"I was under the impression he no longer practices medicine," the grey haired woman says. "He's a good doctor. I would have enjoyed working with him."

"Are you Dr. Coin?" Katniss asks curiously. The other woman nods. "I haven't seen a lot of female doctors in this field."

Dr. Coin laughs to herself. "It's because I'm the only one on the East Coast."

"That's really impressive," Katniss tells her with a smile. "Are you an obstetrician?"

"I am. I'm also beginning a study once Dr. Abernathy gives me the proper clearance."

Katniss’ eyes widen. There's something about Coin that has her fixated. She can tell she’s a tough woman, but Katniss sees something more. "Good luck with that."

"You aren't the first person to say that," Coin says with a sigh. "I know people think I'm in over my head, but what I'm working on will change women's health forever."

The passion in her voice reminds Katniss of Peeta. They both believe in themselves and their studies. Katniss is immediately drawn to Coin's intensity. 

"This may be a bit forward, but if you need any help...I have research experience."

Coin gives Katniss a genuine smile. "Why don't we get some coffee and talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and always supporting me! I love you! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Katniss taps her fingers on the table, wondering why Dr. Coin invited her for coffee. She only just met the woman, and now she's asking her to chat. What could Coin possibly have to tell her? Is it going to be worth her time? She's supposed to meet Peeta in a few hours for dinner. 

The grey haired woman returns with two cups of coffee, a confident smile dancing on her lips. She sets the warm beverage in front of Katniss before sitting in the seat across from her. 

"I really appreciate you having coffee with me, Katniss," she says thankfully before taking a sip of the steaming liquid.

Katniss shrugs, waving her hand. "You have me curious, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to hear what you have to say."

"Have you been enjoying the work you've been doing with Dr. Mellark?" Coin asks, leaning forward on her elbows. "I've heard about it from many of my colleagues."

"It's been an experience of a lifetime," she says with a smile. "I've learned so much from him and what he's working on now will change the world."

Coin nods, intently listening to every word Katniss says. "Ms. Everdeen, have you ever been pregnant?"

"Excuse me?" Katniss asks, a little taken back by Coin's forwardness. "Why is that any of your concern?"

"I'm not trying to be invasive," she explains. "I am trying to explain to you why exactly I came here and why I need your help." Katniss still doesn’t understand what Coin is implying. "I'm doing a study that shows the benefits of using the pill form of contraceptive. Sure, it prevents pregnancy, which is the main use. But I've done some research, and it has many other potential benefits that I want to see if applies to all women."

"So, you want to make sure women are protected? Don't you think that will give young girls the idea that they don't need condoms?" Katniss argues back. "It seems like we are taking the responsibility away from the men."

Coin smiles back at Katniss. "That's exactly what I want to do. Women should be in control of their own reproductive system."

The thought that Katniss and Peeta don’t use condoms suddenly hits her like a freight train. They've never discussed what would happen if she got pregnant. Katniss wonders if Peeta would be happy. It's obvious his study is his main focus now. A child would complicate everything. She needs to have that conversation with him as soon as possible. 

"How can I help?"

 

****

 

Haymitch laughs gruffly when he sees Peeta sitting in the chair across from his desk. They haven't spoken since the day he fired Peeta. 

"Dr. Mellark, I was not expecting to see you in my office," he says, sitting down in his comfy leather seat. "Are you here to beg for your job back? It's not going to happen."

Peeta shakes his head, chuckling softly. "I know better than to ask you that."

"What do you want then?" 

The tension in the office is thick. Peeta knows he has the upper hand, but he won't use that unless absolutely necessary. "I want to know why you really fired me."

"I told you," he growls, beginning to lose his cool. "You became distracted and almost let a patient die under your watch. My hospital is well-respected, and I won't let you ruin it with your nonsense."

The disdain in Haymitch's voice is difficult to ignore. Peeta shifts in his seat, maintaining eye contact with the angry doctor sitting across from him. "I was the best obstetrician in this hospital," Peeta reminds him. "I loved my job, and I wasn't distracted. What happened to Johanna Mason wasn't an error on my part. I saved her life. Her baby is healthy. You fired me because you hate the fact that I want to explore sexuality and make a name for myself. You're afraid of the attention this hospital may get. The world is changing, Dr. Abernathy, and you need to catch up."

The older man slams his clenched fist on the desk, scattering his papers everywhere. Peeta doesn't flinch. He knows that provoking Haymitch is equivalent to poking a sleeping bear. "Who the hell do you think you are? If I could, I would fire you again, Mellark."

"This study is groundbreaking," Peeta tells him, knowing the next part of his sentence will hopefully make an impact. "We aren't just studying heterosexual couples anymore. I'm going to show the medical community what sex between homosexuals is like compared to straight couples."

Peeta watches Haymitch's face for any sign of panic, but he remains completely unfazed. Maybe Effie was mistaken? The story never completely fit anyway.

"Who told you?"

The sound of a pin drop could be heard in the office after Haymitch's question. "It's true then?"

"Did you come here to blackmail me? I'm not going to let some child, because that is what you are, ruin my entire career. No one will believe you." Haymitch's voice is soft but firm. All Peeta can do is hang on every word. 

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Peeta answers. "It's not my business, but I want to know why you hate me for trying to enlighten ignorant people about a completely normal lifestyle."

Haymitch laughs bitterly. "Normal? Are you insane? The world isn't ready for the idea of two men sleeping with each other. You are barking up the wrong tree. No one is going to look at this study and think science. It's filth." There's a faraway looking in Haymitch's eyes that Peeta recognizes as sadness. He obviously carries around a tremendous amount of pain. 

"How can you say that?" Peeta asks, wishing he was able to convince Haymitch that what's happening is a good thing. "That's the wonderful thing about science. We can change the minds of people who don't understand. You may not believe me, but I know that this is going to be a good thing."

Haymitch clenches his fists, a harsh look painted on his sullen face. "Boy, you don't know the first goddamn thing about my life. You're not going to be employed at this hospital. I'd rather die than see you back in these hallways."

Peeta realizes that Haymitch won't be convinced easily. He won't dare tell anyone his secret, but knowing that someone like Haymitch may benefit from what he's studying makes it worthwhile. "I can see that you have no desire to really discuss this. I should probably see myself out."

"Yes, you do that."

 

**** 

 

Katniss' stomach flutters when Peeta comes in the front door. She's unsure of how he'll react when she tells him that she's going to help with Dr. Coin's study. Hopefully, he'll be understanding. 

He makes his way over to Katniss, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "It smells delicious in here," he says, taking in a breath. 

"I'm making lamb stew," Katniss tells him, smiling nervously. She's hoping a nice, warm dinner will keep him happy and willing to listen. "Did you make any progress with Haymitch?"

Peeta shakes his head, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. "He's not going to cooperate. His reputation and the hospital's matter more to him than the truth. It's a fight that I can't win."

"You don't need him," Katniss says, nodding reassuringly. "There's enough people willing to help out."

She sees that Peeta is bothered by Haymitch's lack of support. He must have known that the older doctor wasn't going to change his mind after one short meeting. Katniss watches as Peeta sips his stew, licking his lips after each bite. 

"Peeta, I need to tell you something," she says softly. "When I was at the hospital trying to find more volunteers, I ran into Dr. Alma Coin. She wants me to help her with her own study about the benefits of birth control."

The heavy weight on her chest disappears as the words tumble out of her mouth. She feels better telling Peeta the truth. He's silent, staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "I don't understand. You don't want to work with me anymore?"

"No! I love working with you," she exclaims. "This would just be such a great opportunity. I think I could really help Dr. Coin out."

Peeta abruptly stands from the table, his silverware clanking on the half empty soup bowl. He's angry. Katniss knows from the way he yanks at his curls. "I need your full support. There's no room for extra work. This is everything for me. I need you with me on this."

"That's not fair," she fires back. "I give your study all my attention. I quit my job for you!"

Peeta laughs bitterly. "Well, I'm so sorry that being with me and assisting me has ruined your life so much."

"Stop putting words in my mouth!" Katniss says through clenched teeth. "You're overreacting, and it's not fair. I'm on your side, Peeta."

He turns his back to her, leaning over the kitchen sink. "I can't deal with this right now," he mutters. "Do what you want, Katniss. I don't care."

"Fine, I will!" she shouts back, her chest heaving with her ragged breaths. 

There's no way she'll pass up a wonderful opportunity because of Peeta. She loves him, but this is a chance of a lifetime. Katniss knows she'd be a fool to let it slip through her fingers.

 

****

Today is a big day. It's the first time Peeta will be meeting with someone who is in a same sex relationship, and he's not as excited as he imagined he would be. The fight with Katniss left him in a sour mood which he's been unable to pull himself out of. How can she want to work with another doctor?

Deep down Peeta knows that Katniss is faithful to him and the study, but years of abandonment issues makes Peeta suspicious of her intentions.

Stop it, Peeta tells himself, rubbing a hand over his unshaven face. Katniss loves him. She wants to help him. There's nothing to worry about. He's been trying to find out more about Alma Coin, but her presence in the medical community isn't entirely well-known. 

He's unsure of her true reasons for personally seeking Katniss out, but he hopes that it's because she's brilliant and an excellent research assistant. 

Shaking his head, Peeta stands from his desk and grabs the dozens of notes he's been collecting. There's no more time for overthinking. He's got work to do. 

Johanna is waiting for him with a confident smile when he opens up the exam room door. "These rooms are freezing, Doc," she says, wrapping her gown around her tiny body. "Are you trying to give me hypothermia?"

"It's Dr. Trinket. She gets hot because of her wigs," Peeta tells her with a smirk. "I've gotten used to the cold." 

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"I was going to start with just some questions," Peeta tells her. "You're the first… this is still new to me. I'll be honest."

Johanna nods, laughing at Peeta's nervousness. She's different than the women he met almost a year ago. Peeta always thought of her as one of his favorite patients. There's something unique about the petite brunette who's tough as nails. 

"It's fine," she says reassuringly. "At least you aren't calling me names. So, what do you want to know? How two girls get each other off?"

Peeta's cheeks flush a light pink at her boldness. This is why he asked Johanna for help. "That's a good place to start."

"I'll be honest. I've slept with my fair share of men, but nothing compares to a woman's touch. I love to taste them. Eating out a girl is the single greatest thing I've ever done," she gives Peeta a wink. 

He relates to her on that. Katniss always loves when he goes down on her. Her body squirms underneath his touch, begging for more of his mouth. "So you prefer women over men?"

"It's not about what I prefer. I go with how a person makes me feel. I'm attracted to both men and women. But all I care is who will give me the most pleasure. Sometimes it's a man, and sometimes it's a woman." Peeta admires how freely Johanna speaks about her sexual preferences. She's honest and unapologetic about what she desires, and Peeta finds that refreshing. 

"Does your family know?" Peeta asks. 

She shakes her head, snorting out a laugh. "My mom beat the crap out of me when she caught me with a girl in my bedroom. We weren't just studying, if you know what I mean. It doesn’t matter. I know who I am."

"So you're not afraid of what people will say about you? You know, after this study becomes public?" 

Johanna doesn't miss a beat. She answers confidently and with a devious smile. "Telling my mother I liked girls was the true test. This is going to be a cakewalk. Anyway, so you want to know how my girlfriend and I have sex together? Have you ever heard the phrase ‘you gotta lick it before you stick it?’ After I spend my time turning her on, playing with her tits and all that, I get right between her legs and flick her clit with my tongue. I start off slow. She needs to beg for it, you know?”

Peeta jots down every word Johanna says, making sure to note the similarities between the male and female approach. “I could spend hours eating pussy. Sometimes, I’ll start fucking her with my tongue and use my nose to stimulate her clit. I get her so crazy, and then I pull away when I feel her legs start to shake around my head. I suck on her clit until she is coming all over me.”

“Do you use your hands at all?” Peeta asks, completely enthralled in Johanna’s description. 

Johanna chuckles, leaning back in her chair with a smirk. “How do you think I get my girl to squirt?”

“You mean female ejaculation? I’ve read a little about it, but it’s not very common,” Peeta says. 

“I’ll side two or three fingers inside her,” Johanna continues. “Than I’ll curl my fingers up so that I can hit this spot inside of her that drives her wild.. As I pump my fingers in and out of her as fast as I can, I start rubbing her clit with my thumb. Eventually, her cum gets all over my hands, and she can barely stand after what I’ve done. Does that help you at all?”

Johanna’s candidness is refreshing for Peeta. He appreciates that she wants to help with the study, and she has no fears in admitting the truth about herself. “I would love to have both you and your girlfriend in here next time.”

“Are you going to watch us? I know that’s usually the next step.” 

Peeta nods, excited for the next part of his same sex couple study. It’s already been eye opening, and he’s only just begun. 

“That’s the plan.”

 

**** 

 

Katniss sets her bag down, smiling at Peeta who quickly avoids her gaze. Her stomach drops. She thought that he would cool off after a couple of days, but apparently she was wrong. 

"Peeta, please. I need you to talk to me," Katniss pleads. "You can't ignore me forever."

He laughs, shaking his head. "I'm not ignoring you. I'm busy. You didn't show up today. I had to do all the work myself."

 

"I didn't think you wanted me there," she says softly, playing with the end of her braid. "You were really upset at me."

Peeta leans back on the sofa, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Katniss, you know how important this study is for my career. It's all I have. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere," she tells him, reaching out to grab his hand. Peeta doesn't pull away but gives her hand a gentle squeeze. "Helping Coin won’t interfere with me working with you. Her study isn't as demanding. I just want to learn as much as I can, Peeta."

"You're brilliant," he tells her, a warmth in his voice. "I understand why she wants you, but I still need to make sure you're committed to this study."

Katniss leans in to place a soft kiss on Peeta's cheek. "I'm committed to more than just the study."

"I've missed you," he confesses. "Stay the night?"

"I thought you would never ask."


End file.
